


Rewind

by cactuscreature



Series: Shades [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, Finger Sucking, First Time, Forced, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Solo, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Violence, lusus attacks, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: Dirk grows obsessed with the star known as Dave Strider. He's seen all the movies, read all the comics, and watched every interview- anything that his absent brother was involved in captivated him. So, when he finds a strange article calling Dave out for "Scandalous Sextapes", he has to read it and satisfy his curiosity. But curiosity killed the metaphorical cat, and there's no turning back from what he finds.(More tags as updated. Stay tuned for Sawtooth & Squarewave.)





	1. Location

**Author's Note:**

> whoops here's part 2 of this...? it's very late but i finished this so i thought i'd share. njoy

                 It was one of the hottest days of the summer so far and Dirk found himself sprawled on his futon, fans blazing from every angle. He was laid out in his thinnest possible tank and boxer combo, fanning himself with one of his ironic traditional hand fans. He was still pretty happy about getting them in the end, he hadn’t the slightest idea they’d come in handy while he was impulse buying them months ago. In the face of this heatwave, though, he would gladly use anything to help him cool down. He lazily flipped through channels on his TV. He had set it to play a constant flow of livestreams from 400 years ago and found himself spending more and more time dozing off to Food Network shows and The Life of Brian. It was too sweltering out and much too muggy for him to feel like doing much of anything else.  He thought once or twice about making the moves to start working on his robotics projects again, but he ended up feeling too sluggish to even shift himself off of one of the arms he was laying on when it fell asleep. Dirk allowed himself to switch in between half napping and half watching the images flashing on the screen across from him for a few hours before eventually growing tired of it. He felt like his head was buzzing with steam and he grew frustrated, kicking off the couch and moving to the kitchen to scrounge up something to drink.

                He sat his glass of water down on the counter and opened the laptop he had left there the day before. Curling up on one of the stools, Dirk scrolled back up on the last web page he was dicking around on, some archive of articles about his older brother. His finger flicked the scroll wheel casually as he skimmed a list of titles and links. Most of them had been viewed already and he felt a twinge of embarrassment thinking about the many hours he had dedicated to pouring over the life of his absent guardian. It had started out innocently enough, a mild curiosity of what the man must have been like and what kind of life he could have lead, but soon decayed into a flat out obsession over every scrap of information he could get his hands on. News sites, interviews, wiki pages, social media posts- nothing was too small to go unread. He found himself re-watching every single movie he’d produced 5 or 6 times, re-reading old comics and spending hours looking through online stores that could never function again. There was no point to it, but he found he couldn’t stop himself.

The interviews held him especially captive, hanging off Dave’s every word and drinking in the sound of his voice. He found his stomach flipping uncomfortably when Dave would chuckle under his breath or shoot a coy smile towards the camera. His heart fluttered as he listened to Dave laugh in earnest, his head thrown back in amusement. Dirk caught himself daydreaming once or twice about what he would sound like in person, what it would be like to have that laugh come from his lips because of something Dirk might have said. He blushed when he watched his Bro nudge a celebrity next to him playfully, the touch reaching him instead in his mind eye. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up in the same household together- eating meals at the same table, sharing the sofa to watch movies, standing side-by-side to brush their teeth before bed…

He took a swig from his water, chuckling at a headline ripping on a particularly shitty yet newly released skateboard. Dirk spent another few minutes pissing around on the page and was about to close out of his browser, boredom and heat taking most of the fun out of it, when he noticed something that hadn’t caught his eye before. In stark letters, blue and unviewed, the title read;

 “Dave Strider On Display: Scandal Continues to Humiliate Budding Director.”

Dirk cocked an eyebrow, curiosity taking ahold of him, he clicked on the link and watched the loading wheel spin while thoughts swam around in his head. What could possibly humiliate his Bro? The same Bro that was so cool and suave and who never seemed to regret anything? Surely he wouldn’t be phased by leaked nudes or questions about his personal life, would he? Dirk chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

                When the page loaded it revealed a long journal entry about how disgusting and sinful the leaked media was. Dirk kept his eyebrow raised curiously as he searched through it to find the video in question. All he could make out from the scattered writing was that it was some kind of collection of sex tapes that made their way out into open air. Apparently, Dave had been blackmailed by the Baroness with the release of the tapes but didn’t bat an eye at the threats. The tapes were released everywhere and went viral, according to the author of the article. Dirk found this extremely unlikely, seeing that he hadn’t heard about any of this before in any of the other outlets about his brother. Even stranger, he couldn’t seem to find the actual videos in question not matter how much he searched through the article. They seemed to have been wiped entirely off of the face of the planet, lost to history. He grumbled angrily after almost an hour of searching turned up nothing but wild goose chases. Dirk was starting to wonder if the whole thing was faked just as he finally managed to locate a copy of the videos.

                The page said that they were a mirror, an extra, reversed copy of the originals. Somehow they had been just different enough from the original to escape whatever kind of mass deletion effort had been undertaken to strip the world of all evidence that the videos had ever even existed in the first place. He muttered a relieved curse under his breath as he finally started downloading the mysterious content.

                He stood and stretched as he waited for his computer to finish, taking a break to head to the bathroom to relieve himself and stalking back over to the counter, resting his chin in his palm as he watched the file load. He wasn’t sure why he had spent so long looking for the videos. His stomach did rolling flip-flops in nervous anticipation. His mind wandered to how Dave must have felt when these had surfaced. Dirk would have supposed he was would be unaffected but the mass removal of the content made him think otherwise. For a moment he moaned his brother’s lack of privacy. It must have been horrible to be in the public eye all the time, unable to escape the blinding limelight and take cover away from all the unwanted attention. The thought quickly left his mind as soon when his computer dinged and alerted him to his file being ready. There was three different videos in the collection, all titled vaguely as DS01, DS02, and DS03.

                He took another swig from his glass and played the video titled DS01.

                The camera was a shitty one, which Dirk had come to expect from his older brother in everything he did. It was blurry and a little grainy, the dim outline of bedroom furniture and a figure lying face down, ass out, on the bed was all he could make out. He watched, twisting a finger in his hair, as a woman came onto the screen. She crossed the room and crawled onto the bed. She nuzzled into the figure lying down and as they began kissing the figure rolled over. Dirk felt his stomach drop nervously as he took in the sight of his brother, lean and naked, as he kissed the girl deeply and messily. They rolled over and Dirk baulked at the cheesiness of the video as they continued to kiss and grind against each other. Dave started talking dirty, his voice low and barely audible. His words were kinda lame and tacky, it made Dirk laugh out loud.

                “Heh. Can’t even do a porno without being ironic, huh, Bro?” Dirk said under his breath, amused. The whole thing seemed totally ridiculous to him. The way Dave seemed to treat the girl with total indifference while she worshiped his every move spoke immensely to Dirk about their relationship. She must have been some kind of groupie that Dave had gotten to agree to this stint or he had paid her for it. Either way it made him feel. She swept over him, paying every amount of detail to his body that a Renaissance sculptor would pay to a new piece of marble. Dave, on the other hand, payed her almost no mind at all, allowing her to praise his body while he enjoyed the rewards. Dave kept his dirty talk up, calling the girl slurs and names, making her act more desperately. Dirk watched the rest of the video, snickering at Dave’s indifference as he allowed himself to be sucked off and moved to fuck her as she begged for defilement. Dirk played the second video.

                The video titled DS02 lacked the girl from the first one, but instead showed Dave sitting with a man instead in the same room. Dirk guessed that these must have been filmed at a hotel. The room was dim again, nothing of personal value anywhere in the shot. There was nothing to identify the older Strider except his trademark shades and the footage was blurry, out of focus, making him hardly recognizable. He had his face turned towards the man sitting across from him. Dirk watched, curiously shifting his gaze to follow the actions of the other man’s hand. He grazed one up and down Dave’s naked body and Dave responded with fiercely taking his hands in his cheeks, smashing their mouths together roughly. Dave moved to bite at the man’s neck and ear lobe, whispering something softly in it so that the camera couldn’t hear as he spread his legs pointedly. Dirk found himself generally wondering what he had said, catching a ping of envy in his throat. The man leaned down and started to suck him off.

                Smiling, Dave started to repeat his behavior from before, hissing dirty talk through his teeth. After a moment or two, he tugged on the man’s hair and forced his head down a few times before tugging him back up to meet his mouth with his own. He pushed the other one over and back down onto the bed, pressing his weight into him. Dave’s hand groped around his own ass for a while before he pulled something out of it with a slick ‘pop’. Dirk shifted nervously in his seat as Dave tossed a buttplug onto the floor. He gave a couple rough fucks with his fingers up into himself before leaning back and dropping his hips to sink low on the man’s cock. Dirk blushed furiously as Dave threw his head back, moaning out loud. He threw some enticing words towards the man and started moving. His dirty talk was much more valuable this time around, he groaned around his words, gasping for breath as the hips below him jerked up into him.

                Dirk watched this continue until Dave finally came all over the man’s stomach. He kept up his hip movements despite this, riding out his orgasm while the man thrust into him. The man seemed to come too and they settled right before the tape ended. Dirk let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding, shifting again in his seat. He couldn’t help but pay more attention during the second video, feeling something unsettling rise up in his gut straight up his throat. Dirk took another sip of his water to steady himself, breathing out through his nose and making an effort to ignore the way that his dick pressed into his jeans as it grew harder. The blood rushed through his ears, making his head throb mildly, as he clicked on the third and final video.

                This time Dave was alone in the room, but had two old fashioned TV sets sitting on either side of the wide bed. He was poised in the middle of them, naked except for his sunglasses as per usual. He was leaning back on his hands, legs spread to the camera, staring straight into it and sending a sharp jolt down Dirk’s spine. Dave moved to take his dick in his fist and started pumping slowly. The TVs flashed on. Each of them had one of the previous videos that he had watched on it, the volume turned up only enough to slightly hear them. Dirk baulked, suddenly he got it. This must have been the final product. Some ironic porno- probably made from boredom, momentary insanity, or they were for actual private use. The latter makes Dirk swallow heavily around the lump that was rising in his throat. Suddenly, he felt guilty watching these. What if they were and he wasn’t supposed to be seeing them? He was Dave’s little brother, after all. From his understanding of what society had been like, this wasn’t the kind of thing you let your little bro see. He squirmed again, regretting it when his zipper caught on his dick plainly and he winced.

                “God, fuck it-!” He growled out, finally giving in and pressing his palm into his crouch. He hissed at the contact, squeezed himself in his hand. Looking up again at the monitor and into Dave’s sunglass clad eyes, he let a moan escape his lips. His brother’s arm was moving slow, hand twisting around his head, fingers gliding over the slit there. Dirk felt the guilt merge with shame in his stomach and settle there. It ignited a fire below his navel and he traced a finger over his boner. He watched as Dave leaned further into the support of his one arm, sinking down a little into the mattress. He let out a harsh moan and Dirk lost his cool.

               He zipped down his fly with shaking hands and pulled his own dick free of his shorts underneath. Gasping lightly, he took it in his hands and started to move his wrist back and forth. He was slow as first, eventually gaining a little speed to match Dave’s movements on the tape. His eyelids fell slightly as he pulled at his throbbing prick, eyes locked on Dave’s. Dave picked up his pace, breath growing heavier, and Dirk followed suit. His head dipped and lolled on his shoulders, shaking slightly on the stool he was perched on still. He let dave was making similar noises, gasping in a much less fake way than he had in the other videos. Dirk felt the sting of guilt run through him again, but it only made him feel more excited. He let slip a few moans again, mouth hanging open slightly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the screen in front of him. His hand tugged and pulled on his dick, spreading pre-cum along the length and making it easier to rub. Dirk let out a low whine as Dave kept jerking himself, increasing his speed over time. It was too much.

                He managed to last a few more minutes before he came all over his fist, not nearly keeping up with Dave’s stamina and cumming way before him. He watched, still in the afterglow, until Dave came. He tossed his head back and dropped his jaw just as he was doing the same in the other videos. It was all perfectly timed. Dirk felt a little embrassed that he hadn’t lasted long at all, hadn’t been able to get off at the same time as Dave did. He blushed furiously at the thought of trying better next time and shut his laptop slowly. He got up, cleaned the mess he had made off of the chair and floor, and walked to lay face down on the futon again. It wasn’t until he was laying there that the regret poured into him, like a dam breaking and flooding him with an icey cold water, drowning all of his senses.

                “I’m so fucked.” He grumbled, digging his palms into his eye sockets. He tried not to think to hard about it and drifted off into an uncomfortable nap.


	2. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short ...

Dirk gasped quietly as something touched down to his neck. It floated softly down to his chest, barely touching. He realized they were lips as they kissed lightly at his nipples and teeth poked out to tug them gently. They moved down, ghosting his abs and navel, kissing lines down his body to his thighs. He groaned softly as they curled around his dick, sucking on the head. Dirk tossed his head back, thrusted his hips up slightly and opened his eyes. Peering down, he was shocked to see his Bro glancing up at him in amusement. He chuckled with Dirk’s cock still down his throat and Dirk reeled, He sat up, gasping.

                He blinked again and realized he was laying on the futon, sweating his ass off. His corch ached as his morning wood pushed uncomfortably against his jeans. He glanced around, shaking off sleep and looked around blearily. The fans tossed his hair around, sweat rolling in beads off every inch of him.

                ‘ _Damn’,_ He thought, ‘ _It’s so fucking hot.’_

_‘That was so fucking hot…’_

He lept up from the futon, jumping over the back and coming to a stop in front of his laptop. He grabbed it and chugged the rest of his water before walking quickly to his room, flash stepping around the windows in order to get past the huge statue blocking his door. The extra movement rubbing his hardened cock against his clothing again. He leaned over and gasped, resting for a moment before setting his computer up on his desk. He tapped the trackpad to wake it up and swallowed when he saw the still open videos.

                “Slower this time, Dirk…” He mumbled to himself as he shucked off his black shorts, leaving his boxers on. He played the first video, palming himself through the fabric slowly. He watched intently as the two on screen began to kiss, chewing his lip. He waited until the woman took Dave in her mouth to press two fingers to his lips, slipping them inside. He sucked on them, eyelids drooping slightly, curling his touch around and in between the digits. He pushed them far back, testing his limit and gagging when he reached as far as he could. Dirk brought them back up to his mouth and licked around them again, trying to wet them. Lowering them down and pulling his boxers out of the way, he reached around and circled them around his asshole. The woman made moves to turn around, allowing Dave to fuck her from behind. Dirk watched Dave enter her and start moving before he pressed one of the two fingers into himself. He hissed through his teeth. Dirk focused on spreading himself out, eyes shutting as he listened to Dave’s groans and low curses.

                He had just put the second finger inside when Dave let out a fierce growl and Dirk’s eyes snapped open just in time to see him pull out to shoot his load all over the woman’s chest. He reached over awkwardly and played the second video. Dirk kept fucking himself slowly, scissoring his fingers a little to try and loosen up. He gasped as the man leaned down to take Dave’s dick between his lips and pressed his free two fingers back into his mouth. He didn’t know what he was doing, but pretending it was Dave’s fingers drove him mad. He thought wildly of wishing his had something more dick-like to use, wanting desperately to feel like he had Dave’s cock in his mouth. He withdrew his hand, kissing his fingers lightly, drool running down his chin. As Dave climbed onto the man’s dick, Dirk moved his hand down to his shaft, pumping it as slowy as he could manage without driving himself crazy. He pressed his fingers into himself even harder now, adding a third as Dave moaned out loud and tossed his head. He kept up until Dave came, stopping his finger so that he wouldn’t topple over the edge yet. He used his pinky on his dirty hand to start the last video, his other hand still tugging slowly on his dick.

                He matched his pace with Dave as his older brother started to jerk himself off slowly. Dirk swallowed against the lump rising in his throat. His mind turned back to his dream again and he let out an unsteady breath, moving to pinch and twist and his nipples under his shirt. Staring right into Dave’s sunglasses, Dirk chewed on his lip again. He wished Dave had taken off his glasses, but he knew full well he never did. He probably would never get to know what color his gaze cast. His sighed, tilting his head back as Dave moaned harshly again. He felt terrible again, using these tapes like this. But his dream had been so vivid, he couldn’t help himself. Guilt and shame and regret all pooled together inside of him but he had gone too far to stop now. He tugged his dick harder, faster. Breath coming out in out pants, he grit his teeth as Dave came and squeezed himself in his hand. The added pressure finally sent him spinning, he bit back a moan, cum shooting out and sticking to his hands and thighs. He nearly passed out as he fell back into his chair, electing to shuffle towards his bed in front of three fans instead. He flopped down on it.

                “Fuck…” Dirk moaned, pulling the rest of his sticky clothing off of himself and tossing it in the hamper. He laid in bed still dazed from his orgasm and shut his eyes. He couldn’t really think over the buzzing in his head for a while, but when he could, the only thing he could remember really thinking about is how to make something cock-shaped to shove down his throat. He drifted back to sleep.


	3. Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk goes for a dive to escape the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the usual, it's late- heres.. a lot i hope it long enough to make up for how short the last chapter was (;o no)

 

                Dirk woke up, sweaty again. He rolled off his mattress, peeling himself off the sheets as he went. He let out a frustrated grunt and shuffled over to his desk. The heat was making his head spin again. He reached out for spare bottle of Crush that was sitting long-forgotten on his desk. He chugged it down before pitching the bottle towards the recycling bin. He was the only one who used the recycled material, but something about actually having a bin for it made him feel more normal. Like someone would actually come and take it away to some plant to have it made into more bottles. But no one ever came, and he took to using the spare resource in his projects instead. He shifted his gaze over at one, shaking his head at himself. There was no way he was working on that today, not if he was going to sweat all over the circuit boards. He thought back to the recycling bin. Maybe he’d find other resources today, a nice dip in the water was sure to cool him off.

                He got to work putting his things together for the dive. He scooped up his scuba gear and recovery net, put on some underwater appropriate clothing, grabbed a sword for added protection, and left through his window to the roof. He donned the rest of his attire there, flash stepping down the side of the building to the edge of the water when he finished and then flipping backwards over a bar, plummeting into the depths. He took out a flashlight from his tool belt and turned it on. He scanned over the remains of the steel frame keeping his building up. He knew better than to take from that for metal scraps. He’d find them elsewhere. Turning his back to his apartment, he dove further down towards the streets and took off. 

                He followed the streets around the city sunk beneath the waves, scanning the water for signs of sea beasts. Maybe today he’d check out those old warehouses towards the edge of town… He turned at the next crossroad and headed that way. The last time he’d been over here he’d been confronted by one of those huge under water goats and barely escaped with his life. That was a few months back, he had better odds against it now, he was certain he’d been training enough to gain a leg up. He sped off, scissor kicking down the streets until he came to the area he knew the warehouses were at. This was a strange neighborhood. Dirk supposed some would call it a bad one. There were a lot of drive-thru beer stores and strip clubs on this particular street. Dirk swam past them without much thought. He stopped at an intersection and glanced over at a liquor store that stood on the corner of a strip mall. Near the other end was a sex shop next to a nail salon. Every other store had been closed a long time before the end of the world happened. The stood empty, ominous. They gave Dirk the creeps and he shivered, about to turn around and head the other way before he stopped dead. He eyed the adult store again, nervousness suddenly taking root in his stomach. He pushed away the thought of raiding it and left towards the warehouses.

                There was a lot of huge steel buildings just a few more blocks away. They were lined up haphazardly down the straight roads, a few gas stations and offices breaking up their metallic presence. Dirk scanned the area with his light before kicking off in the direction of one of the more promising looking warehouses. He struggled for a while with the door, the handle had rusted shut, like most of the metal doors down here had. He kicked at it a few times, dislodging it, before shoving his body weight into it and knocking it off it’s hinges. He pushed the freed door into the darkness and swam through the opening. Inside were piles of boxes, all damaged and water logged. He swam forward and ripped into a few soggy cardboard boxes. Inside were old computers, damaged probably beyond repair. He shrugged it off, the parts could still be used once he dried them out properly. He stuffed a few boxes into his sylladex after checking out the rest of the loot and moved on to the next building.

                In this one he found the motherload. It was a tech company, probably where those computer had been made in the first place. A lot of the products were still shrunk in plastic wrap. Dirk thanked whatever god died last that 21st century man had been obsessed with shrink wrapping everything. That shit never decayed. He ditched the boxes he’d gotten next door and loaded up on mounds of unused tech instead. He checked the next few buildings and the one across the street to be safe. He found some good plastics and silicones in a molding plant. Then in a canning factory he got his next few weeks supply of food before getting some nice metal sheets from a scrap yard. He was just about to head to the next building when he realized his syllabus was full already and his stomach was sorely empty. He turned to head back the way he came.

                He made it to the intersection before realizing there was something trailing him. He turned around almost too late to see one of the sea beasts coming at him. His sword was out in a flash, defending himself against another sudden attack. He took a few swipes at it as it charged again, but his stomach sunk as he realized he hadn’t done much damage. It turned, making another lunge at him. He shot out of the way a little too late and one of its razor sharp teeth grazed Dirk’s shoulder. He yelped, bubbles leaking out from around his scuba mask. Maybe he hadn’t quite gained enough of a foot up on these things yet. Dirk tried to quiet the panic rising in him and he swung his sword at the beast again. He managed to fend it off long enough to get himself into the parking lot and, as soon as it turned its back on him, he sped off towards the strip mall. He crashed through the first open door and sunk down beneath the window, praying that it hadn’t seen where he went. When it didn’t burst into the store after him right away, he snuck a peek outside. It was still circling the parking lot, looking confused, lost, and angry.

                Dirk let out a sigh of relief when it turned to leave and he waited for a while before floating up off the floor and looking around at his surroundings. He blushed when he realized which store he’d taken cover in. The adult shop. He nervously took off down an aisle, peering at the scattered DVDs and erotic tapes. He rounded a corner and stared openly at a wall of fetish outfits and different kinds of leather whips. He gulped and went down a different way. He didn’t know why he had to pick this store. Somewhere in his mind he must have still been thinking about finding something to suck on while he watched that collection. He tried to shake it from his mind but found it impossible as he came face to face with a large selection of dildos and vibrators. He looked at them sheepishly, the blood returning to his cheeks as he flushed furiously under his mask. How did he even get in this situation? His face burned as he took a few quick glances at the items on the shelves, not sure why he was so embrassed when he was the only one here.

                He grabbed a few of them off the shelf without really looking at them and stuffed them into his net, not able to put them in his full sylladex. Dirk felt his whole body flush as he pushed a couple handfuls into the netting and turned to swim quickly back towards the front of the store. He grabbed a few more things haphazardly as he left, not really looking at what he was grabbing. He wanted to get out of there and get these home as soon as possible. His flush spread down his neck and chest, embarrassment eating him up inside. He felt like he was going to die. It didn’t matter that no one could see him, he thought wildly, barely able to hear himself over his own racing pulse. It was the principle of it.

                He managed to get home faster than he could ever remember before. He flash stepped up the side of the building and into his room. He dumped his load as soon as he touched the ground and shucked off the bulk of his diving gear, tossing it in the hamper. Water soaked into the carpet under the pile of adult toys, but Dirk ignored it, deciding to flip through his sylladex instead. His heart hammered in his chest hard and he blew air through his nose to try and steady his breathing. Dirk noted happily that he’d gotten enough new materials to finish one of his latest projects, a robot that could perform better than any other in a rap battle. He felt like he needed a sparring partner and how better to test himself against better than the best? He removed a the plastic wrapped electronics and silicone from his sylladex, setting them to the side of the room near his work bench. He set a few of the smaller pieces of scrap metal near the rest of the stuff before making his way to the roof.

                The rest of the metal scraps were left there, he’d use them to reinforce the steel frame keeping up his apartment before winter came. The freezing waters always weakened the beams and he was not going to have a repeat of last year when one cracked and he had to scramble in the icy rain to fix it. On top of the miniature heart attack he felt like he had suffered, he’d also gotten the worst cold of his life after that. With no one to take care of him, he swore he felt like he was going to die. But his immune system and Lil Cal had his back, it took two weeks to get over it. It was always hard when he got sick without access to any real medicine and healing from viruses always took him a great deal of time even if it was just a cold. That was a close call back then, though. He hoped the new robot he was building might be able to help him with that. He moved back into the hallway from the roof and set the cans of food on the counter.

                His stomach rumbled again. He had been so busy avoiding being eaten by that sea beast to remember why he’d headed home in the first place. Maybe making food would distract him from the bag of items he’d brought back from the store? He hoped so. He set to work sorting through the cans until he found one he felt like eating. He opened the can and poured the contents into a pot that he’d left on the stove after he cleaned it. He set it on a low heat and turned, sorting the rest of the cans away in the cabinets to busy himself while it heated up. The pan came to a boil and he poured the soup into a bowl before taking it over to the futon with him. He flipped on the television and chewed at a slow pace, trying to focus on the images in front of him. The TV was tuned to Food Network and some judges were ripping apart an undercooked dish on some game show. He scoffed at them, wishing his canned meal looked anything like the rice and chicken filled plate on the screen.

                It didn’t take long before he became completely disinterested in his meal and set it down on the table. He stood, leaving the half empty dish there and shuffled back to the hallway. Now that he’d gotten everything else sorted out, his mind wouldn’t stop wandering back to the bag soaking the floor in his bedroom. His stomach did a nervous flip, threatening to launch the contents of his stomach right back out of him. He gulped and left to the roof, swinging back around the side wall to land in his bedroom again. Dirk stared at the bag for a moment, nervousness settling in his mostly empty gut. He moved over to his bed and sat down on it, pulling the wet lump towards him. With shaking hands, he opened the latch and pour the contents out onto the already wet floor.

                An assortment of things spread across the ground; condoms, bottles of lube, bottles of some ‘pleasure’ gel, some strange white egg shaped objects that looked squishy, four vibrators all in different sizes and shapes, a large purple dildo with a head on each end, another dildo with a suction cup underneath a pair of soft looking balls, a third one that was shaped and colored like a real penis, and long object that looked like a flashlight but had a pair of lips where the light should be. He stared at them, overwhelmed by it all. Why on earth did he grab so much? He picked up a few bottles of the pleasure gel and looked over the labels. Icey hot, warm, tingling, cold- it came in all different kinds. He read closer on one of the labels, trying to figure out what to do with it before blushing wildly when he realized he was supposed to put it on his dick. He sat there looking over them for a while before putting away all of them except the tingling bottle. He shoved that one aside with a furious blush before sorting through the rest of the junk.

                Dirk tried each of the vibrators, but only one of them seemed to be in working condition. The working one had been wrapped in a plastic casing, it was long and thin with a large bulge at the end. It’s length was light grey and it had a black handle on the end. Luckily it came with batteries, but Dirk decided he would modify its power source to something more efficient later. He set that one aside on his workbench and dropped the others in the garbage behind him. He was way to flustered about fixing one of them to fix all of them. Dirk sat back on his bed again, leaning forwards to inspect the boxes of condoms. He doubted they were still any good and couldn’t think of a reason why he’d really need them, but he stashed them away in his sylladex anyways, keeping them hidden and tucked away for later use. He picked up the three dildos and looked each of them over. The larger one looked a little painful and he shuddered at the thought of trying to fit that all inside of him. It intimidated him just a smidge. He stashed it away with the bottles already in his nightstand drawer. The second one was thick too but much shorter, he still didn’t feel like he was up to this one either. It squished in his palm when he squeezed it, the texture was much softer than the other one. It was made of some sort of green jelly like material but was harder towards the center, keeping it erect. He stashed away this one too. He didn’t know how he felt about it yet.

                The third one made his heart jump into his throat. It was decently sized, long but not too long, sleek, and a little on the thick side. The sculpt had veins twisting throughout it and the head blushed bright pink against the pale skin tone of the shaft. The member was hard enough to stand on its own but soft like skin to the touch and the base was adorned with a pair of squishy balls. He set this one next to the bottle of ‘tingle’ and picked up the last of the junk off his floor. The bottles of lube also had different labels. Some said ‘flavored’ and ‘edible’ on them while others boasted of different tangible sensations, some showed that they were a mixture of all two or all three. Dirk nabbed a ‘warm’ and ‘edible’ bottle and stuffed the rest in his drawer too. The lube was throw on the bed next to the third dildo and gel bottle. The flashlight like object was the last one he picked up, he pressed his fingers into it curiously and wiggled them around. It felt a little like the inside of a mouth. Dirk dropped it with the rest of the stuff on his bed.

                He stared at the four items hard, chest beating frantically again. He glanced over at his laptop, almost deciding against it for a moment, before shuffling up to retrieve it and pull it onto his bed with him. He opened it up with shaking hands and started the first video of Dave that was still open on his desktop from the last two time he’d looked at them. Or used them. Or whatever it was he was doing with them at this point. He got out of his still damp clothing with a little bit of struggling, eventually managing to toss the whole bundle at the hamper in the corner. Dirk pulled the laptop closer to himself and kneeled nervously in front of it. Dave and the unknown woman kissed and Dirk started grazing his hands over his body softly. He lightly dragged his nails across his chest and stomach, his body tingling a little as he did so. Dirk reached up and took ahold of one of his nipples as Dave took handfuls of the woman’s tits in his hands and sucked on them. The woman moaned loudly and Dave sneered at her approvingly.

                He reached over blindly and grabbed one of the bottles, eyes trained on the screen in front of him as Dave chewed out more dirty talk to the woman. Dirk popped open the lid and squeezed some of the liquid into his hand absently. He reached down, taking his dick in his hand and running the cool gel down his length. The woman pushed back into Dave and moved down to suck his dick and Dirk leaned back a little, spreading his legs so he could jerk himself more easily. He let out a harsh breath as his cock started to feel strange. It erupted suddenly with a warm sensation that quickly turned into a harsh prickling feeling. He gasped and fell back onto his elbow, shutting his eyes, hand slowing and then stopping completely as he laid frozen and totally overwhelmed. His legs snapped together around his hand and he made a low, pained noise in the back of this throat. The gel he’d grabbed must have been the tingling one, but this didn’t feel anything like the tingles he’d been giving himself earlier. It was nothing like the soft electric spark that shot down his spine when he pinched at his own nipples. It kind of hurt, actually.

                “Ah- shit-!” He ground out, breathless as the sensation held strong. His arm started to shake under his weight and he scooted backwards slightly, spreading his legs again and moving his other hand slowly. He might as well try to ride this out and the more he stroked himself the better it was starting to feel. He opened his eyes a bit and glanced back down at his laptop. They were fully going at it now, Dave fucking her roughly from behind. They moved together like this for a while before Dave was tossing his head and growling, shooting his load all over the girl's back. Dirk moved to change the video with more than a little struggle. He fell back as the second one played.

                He kept jerking himself off as Dave and the man in the video kissed roughly. The gel felt amazing after he got over the initial shock of it, but the feeling was already fading away. He squeezed himself in his hand as Dave leaned in to whisper to the man. A thought crossed his mind and he acted quickly. He grabbed the dildo next to him and moved to curl up in front of his laptop, head bowed over the false dick in his hands. He hovered over it for a moment, staring up at the actions of the mystery man as he sucked Dave’s thick cock into his mouth. He tried to mirror these actions, teasing the head of the plastic with his tongue before sinking it past his lips. He bobbed his head, gagging a little as it filled his mouth. It took a couple of moments before he got used to it and was able to slide it in and out, gliding his tongue against it weakly. Dirk poked it in the back of his throat a little too far and retched, pulling off of the dildo quickly. A thick stream of drool ran down his chin as he peered back up at the video, wiping tears away that stung at the corner of his eyes. He swallowed thickly and switched tactics, trying not to go so deep this time and sticking to a safe pace.

                Dirk stopped for a moment as the man pulled off Dave and Dave made moves to push him backwards. He reached back to find the last bottle, spreading the warming lube over his dick and setting the dildo aside for a moment. He grabbed the strange flashlight, a hot blush traveling all the way down his body and rushing more blood to his dick. He had never been so hard in his life and the hot tingling on his prick made his head swim. He didn’t even think twice about plunging himself deep into the soft plastic lips on the end and pushing all the way to the back. Dirk moaned out loud and started to move it up and down his shaft. The combination of the warming lube and the shape of the inside mold made Dirk almost believe that it was a real mouth, and when he closed his eyes he could picture the Dave he’d seen in his dream. He listened to Dave’s moans and knew that he was getting fucked now, so he opened his eyes and scooped some extra lube away from the edges of the lips where it leaked out. He moved this fingers to his ass and teased it for a moment before plunging one into himself.

                He bit back a string of curses as the warming lube heated his already boiling hot insides. The finger sunk in all the way to his knuckle and he fucked himself quickly, spreading his opening wider and pressing the second finger in a little too soon. It burned in more ways than one as he kept roughly making room for a third. The second video ended and he waited until his third finger could loosely move alongside the others before he stopped to play the last one. He moved up onto his knees again, grabbing the dildo again and shifting himself over it. He removed the silicone mouth from his dick and squirted more lube into his hand. The TVs in the video flickered on as he coated the faux cock and lowered himself over it. He took a deep, steadying breath as he lowered himself onto it, gasping as it breached his asshole. Slowly, Dirk sunk it into himself, panting with effort as it’s girth spread him wider than he’d ever been. He rested for a moment, marveling in how full he felt with something this large deep inside of him. He shook slightly as he raised his head to look Dave in the eye.

                The older Strider was pumping himself in his hand lazily, soft groans escaping his lips. The sound sent Dirk’s stomach into a free fall. He swallowed heavily and raised his hips a little, trying to get used to the movement inside of him. He managed a few half fucks before resting with it fully inside him again, breath heavy and strained. This was a lot more difficult than it looked. He watched as Dave speed up, jerking at himself more roughly and moaning out loud. Dirk moved again, rising up as far as he dared before plunging his hips down again. He gasped and groaned, loving the way it felt as it rubbed against the inside of him. It burned a little too hot as the lube warmed up even more with the friction but it made him feel so good that Dirk swore he was losing his mind. He rode it while Dave continued to speed up, his noises were even harsher now, subtle gasps and moans and they sounded like music to Dirk’s ears. He moved a hand to his cock and started rubbing it again, dizzying himself with pleasure. He watched, mouth hanging open as Dave came, the older man’s head tilting back and jaw dropping after letting out a fierce growl. Dirk chewed on his lip and while he was distracted, his hips fell as a strange angle, rubbing against something extra sensitive inside of him. He jolted, back arching and came by surprise. White fluid covered the laptop in front of him and slickly coated his hand as he pumped himself through his orgasm.

                Dirk fell back onto his bed, face flushed bright red, breathing in strained gulps of air as he lay there in the afterglow. He didn’t move for a long time, closing his eyes and imagining that Dave was laying there next to him, cock still buried deep inside him. He sighed happily, rolling over and taking ahold of one of his pillows. He pulled the dildo out of him and tossed it with the still unlidded bottles of gel and lube before making a contented noise and settling back into his day dream. The younger Strider stayed there for almost an hour, drifting in and out of a hazy half sleep where he dreamed about Dave playing with his hair and whispering into his ear sweetly. It took him a long time before he persuaded himself to get up and clean the mess he’d made of his bed.

                When he finally did, he cleaned off the toys he had used and put them away with the bottles in his drawer. Next was the sheets, they would need to be taken to the laundry machine outside his front door. He could never figure out why it was even out there or where the makeshift hook-ups for it had come from, but it kept him from having to hand wash anything, so he couldn’t complain. He put these in in his sylladex, snagged a pair of clean boxers, and turned to clean up his laptop. He exited the videos while he was at it. That had been amazing, but now he was so sore that he didn’t think doing that again anytime soon was a good idea. A few disinfectant wipes later and he figure it was good enough. He set it aside on top of his night stand and exited his room. He went to the outside hall first, dropping off the dirty sheets in the wash before moving through the living room to scoop up his half empty bowl. He downed the rest of the stone cold meal before washing the dishes and going into the bathroom.

                Dirk passed by the mirror without looking up at it. The shame flared up inside him and threatened to overtake him. He felt so guilty, Dirk couldn’t even imagine what his Bro would say if he knew what he was up to. He turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, curling up on the floor of the tub and bowing his head. His shoulder stung from where the sea beast had grazed him earlier and he snorted when he realized he'd been so caught up in his own bullshit to remember it had happened or even notice how much it hurt. He felt a few tears threaten to form at the corner of his eyes and he stubbornly ignored them. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about any of it.

                “This is so fucking shitty…” He grumbled to himself, one tear escaping and making way for a second before he caught himself. He stood and rinsed off, deciding to do something productive with the rest of his day. Something he could be proud of. He dried himself quickly, slipping into his boxers, he cleaned and dressed his wound before heading back to his room. He settled at his workbench and started sorting through the plastic coated motherboards and spare parts. At least the sun was finally going down, maybe if it cooled off he wouldn’t sweat all over his work and ruin it. He threw himself into his project and blatantly ignored the sick feeling swirling deep inside his stomach. He had work to do.


	4. Boot Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distraction from a distraction from a distraction. Danger lurks in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes as usual...

                The winter had come and gone and Dirk spent the majority of it pointedly ignoring his growing obsession with Bro’s videos. He spent most of his days pouring himself into Sawtooth, a name he’d come up with while modeling the head of the robot. He spent hours adjusting designs and melting down metal, days putting frames together and working out kinks in the structures as he went. It was half way through spring now and he was finally putting the finishing touches together. He stepped back to admire his work for a moment before he tried to boot him up. This would be his sixth attempt at getting it started and awake. Last time the coding had been off on the boot protocol and fucked things up royally, it took him almost a week to fix the bugs. The systems all seemed to be in working order this time but something in the wiring burst and sent sparks flying. The man made of metal still slept.

                “Fuckin hunk of shit!” Dirk snapped and aimed a kick at his workbench. His toe collided painfully with the corner and he yelped, falling back onto his bed. Disappointment and anger filled him up until he felt like he was bursting and he let go a couple of frustrated tears. His arm swung up to cover his eyes and he allowed himself to stifle a single sob before swallowing down his emotions and sitting up. He glared daggers at the lifeless robot in front of him. Why couldn’t he get this thing to boot? It was driving him up the wall, he felt hot and miserable and useless. He need a distraction. He turned on to his side and sighed. It had been a while, after all, he guessed it couldn’t hurt. He pulled his laptop off his floor and opened it next to him.

                If he was counting right, this would have been the eleventh time he’d watched these videos. Counting made him feel grounded. Especially in the last few months. He’d cut back on watching them as much as he could, it was starting to worry him how often he caught himself drifting off to think about Dave’s soft moans and supple looking lips that parted slightly when his jaw slacked. Dirk clicked open the first video, just watching it at first. He didn’t bother getting out any of his toys this time, he was still fuming from his failed attempt at starting Sawtooth and much too distracted for that. He half glared at the screen as Dave started hissing low at the girl.

                “Slut. You love the feel of my cock, don’t you?” The older man sneered at her as they rutted against each other. Dirk shut his eyes. He imagined Dave was standing over him, staring down at him and judging him. The guilt crashed into him again and he felt like he would drown in it for a moment before Dave spoke up again. His voice was raspy, low and dangerous, “Use your mouth, you filthy cock sucker.”

                “Mnff…” Dirk replied despite himself. Two of his fingers shot up to his mouth and he pressed them inside, pulling on his tongue and twisting them inside his mouth. He envisioned Dave leaning down, face close, whispering right into his ear and fucking his mouth with his fingers. He was too disgusting to have Dave’s dick in his mouth. He didn’t deserve it. The imaginary Dave knew this and it reflected itself in his foul words on tape.

                “I’m going to violate your mouth. It’s so vile, you don’t even have the right to suck my dick. Whore.”

                Dirk tossed his head back and plunged his fingers even deeper, trying to reach the back but gagged again and ended up removing his fingers. He moved to trace them roughly down his chest, shoving them up his shirt, and reaching up to grope at his pecs. He pinched and pulled at his nipples as Dave made more low comments. Dirk quivered as he imagined Dave behind him, touching him all over. He dragged his hands low to his crotch and squeezed it in his hand, biting back a hot and despite groan. He opened his eyes and watched, panting, just as Dave pressed into the woman. He imagined Dave punishing him like this, forcing him to watch as he fucked someone else in front of him. Some one who had more rights than he did to Dave’s dick. He swallowed thickly and pulled the zipper of his shorts down, shuffling them off his hips slightly. He traced his own fingers over his hips and along the waistline of his boxers. He distantly thought of Dave telling him not to move yet and listened as the filmed version of his brother ground out hot moans. His breathing was ragged and he came with a sharp growl, Dirk opening his eyes to watch Dave’s jaw slack and head fall backwards. He never got tired of seeing it.

                He played the second video, hands shaking. Dirk pressed his palm into his erection through the cloth of his underwear and hissed through his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut as he imagined his Bro standing in front of him, violating his mouth for a second time. He opened one eye to watch Dave fiercely kissing the unknown man. Stroking himself, he gasped and shut his eyes again as the man took Dave into his mouth. His other hand shot up to his mouth again, fucking himself roughly as he listened to Dave’s rough voice. He pictured Dave’s face, full of anger and hatred, sneering down at him. Disgusted entirely. Dirk moaned around his own fingers.

                “Ah- You love getting you’re mouth fucked. You putrid skank.” Dave said in harsh tones. Dirk knew this was where he was fucking up into his mouth. He slipped his hand under his waistband as he heard the sick pop of the buttplug Dave used in the video coming out. His stomach rolled and he squeezed himself tight, pretending that he was up inside his brother, dick slipping through his fingers and getting coated in the precum rolling down his head. He caught only every other thing Dave was saying, lost in his erotic moans as he bounced himself up and down. Dirk worked until the slaps on the tape matched the slaps of his fist hitting the base of his dick and listened more closely.

                “Fuck- How does my ass feel? Aren’t you thankful you get a chance to be in it? Fucking it open?” Dave purred and Dirk whimpered in response. He moved to lay on his back, hips rolling upwards into his hand as he brought it down. He pictured Dave above him, riding him on his lap and cooing down at him. “Come on now, you can do better than that. Faster, you slut.”

                Dirk obeyed, bucking his hips up faster to match the audio. Dave gasped and swore and Dirk envisioned him leaning forwards, biting his finger to keep himself grounded. Dave gasped and moaned, crying out, “Harder- Fuck- Harder-“

                Dirk complied again, gasping out hot breathes. He gripped the side of the bed to help him push up better. He fucked up into his fist for as long as he could, drinking in the sound of Dave’s breathless cries, until his hips started to give and he shook, falling to the bed. He kept his arm moving, arcing with effort, as he peeked up to watch Dave cum all over the man’s stomach. His eyes trained on Dave’s jaw and head tilting. Dirk shut his eyes and a pathetic noise sounded from the back of his throat. He blindly played the last video, rolling back over to lazily pump himself in his hand, exhausted but still incredibly hard. Dave’s moans in this one where softer, more relaxed. He puffed air out through his nose gently and Dirk heard the creak of the bed springs and the static of the TVs turning on.

                “Ah- ha… mnn…” Came Dave’s voice along with the slick wet sound of him jumping himself in his hand. Dirk imagined they were laying face to face, tugging each other off slowly. This daydream was gentler than the ones before. Dave was close, hot breath on Dirk’s cheeks, lips not quite close enough to kiss. They laid together, looking into each other’s eyes. Dirk wished he could picture him without his sunglasses, but he had a hard time imagining what color the mysterious man’s eyes really were. They’d never been photographed, so there was still no way of him knowing. It drove him mad. He guessed wildly that they might be such a light blue they looked icey. His skin was as pale as a naked moon so Dirk wondered if they would be too. His were brighter, but his skin tone was slighter darker too. Maybe Dave’s eyes were pale grey, or pink? He settled on the blue, the irrieness of them seemed to haunt him and the feeling settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He picked up speed as he heard Dave moan louder then before, shuddering as he imagined Dave’s cold stare over his disheveled appearance.

                “Shit- hah- fuckin…” Dave chewed out. Dirk stopped holding his breath and a shiver ran down his spine. He reached up to turn up the volume, knowing Dave always grew quieter towards the end of this one. His hand slipped and the volume shot way up, scaring him for a moment before he realized what Dave was whispering quietly under his breath right before he came. He came suddenly just before Dave, shocked at what he heard. Panting, Dirk sat up and brought a shaky hand to the trackpad. He replayed the last few moments, bringing his ear close to listen while staring hard at Dave’s mouth.

                “Bro..” Dave called, barely audible over the moaning of the two monitors on either side of him. “Ah- fuck- B-bro...”

                Dirk snapped his laptop closed as Dave came, jaw slacked and drool running down his cheek. He locked gaze with Dave one last time before tossing the computer across his bed and away from him. He curled up, shaking.

                Why would Dave be calling to his Bro? To Dirk? Why would he be making this? How could he know? He swallowed hard, his head spinning. Dirk shuddered as he cleaned himself up, getting up on weak legs and shuffling over to his dresser. He was going to get the replacement parts for Sawtooth. Suddenly he remembered why he had been so worked up in making the robot in the first place. He pushed his distraction away with the original distraction from that, gearing up in his diving suit and taking his sword off his shelf. He rushed outside, heart racing as his Bro’s word echoed in his ears. He ignored him calling his name and plunged into the depths.

                He zoned out for most of the trip to the intersection where he’d found the computer factory. Only realizing when he was deep beneath the waves that he’d forgotten his flashlight. He shrugged it off and barreled down the road to the warehouses. Dirk made a beeline to the right door and quickly swam inside. Here he caught his breath. It was hard to navigate the inside of the factory without a light source, and the still frigid spring water was sending shivers down his spin. He kicked off towards a familiar pile of packaged goods and grouped around. While he rummaged, something slithered in the darkness behind him. The boy stilled, turning slowly in the water after a moment and peering into the darkness around him. When he heard nothing else, he whipped around and snagged a couple of the plastic packages, stashing them away and making a slow move towards the door. He scanned the area around him, the dim, murky water made it impossible to make out much of anything. He was almost to the exit when he heard the sound again. This time in front of him.

                The goat beast was here again, it was the same one he’d been fighting off for the better half of the year. He could tell by the long scar he’d left across the sea beast’s face, neck, and back. Dirk couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised to see it, but he was disappointed. He was sure that last battle before winter set in had done the creature in for good. They’d spared more than a handful of times since it had given him a wide scar on his shoulder and it was really starting to become a nuisance. Dirk steeled himself and faced it head on. It swam in front of the exit and screeched at him with a horrible bleating that made his ears ring. He charged it, kicking off of the nearest surface as hard as possible. He tucked himself to fit in between the beast’s neck and tail, a wide opening that Dirk knew it had trouble defending in tight spaces. It lunged at him and missed as his barely slipped past it into open waters. He swam farther out, circling around as the sea creature shot out of the building after him. He defended against it as it lunged for him again, scraping past him, much closer to getting him than missing this time.

                He took off in the opposite direction, taking out a sleek boomerang shaped object he’d made for this very circumstance. He’d attached large, steady fans from the factory to either side and waterproofed it. He flipped the switch to turn it on and held tight as it propelled him off back towards his house. This made him much faster but the batteries didn’t last very long still. He used it to get a decent ways from the chasing monster, taking a few short cuts over buildings to his apartment. This thing must have gained a lot of strength already and Dirk was drained from his earlier activities. He closed his eyes, focusing on making it as far as he could before his engine gave out. It sputtered once, Dirk opened his eyes. The beams of his apartment weren’t far now and as his motor died he stashed it, kicking hard towards them. The beast gained on him as he slowed, it chased at top speed, screeching  behind him. He managed to breach the water as it caught up to him, his hand clenching to a steel beam to keep him afloat as the goat sunk its teeth into his outer thigh. 

                Dirk yelled out and cursed, hand tightening on the beam as he attempted to pull himself out of the water. The beast latched on, yanking on him and trying to drag him back down. His mask slipped as he ducked back under the waves, salt water pouring into his mouth, nose, and eyes. He came back up, sputtering as the goat let go and aimed for his sides instead. He yanked himself out of the way before it could latch onto him and it took a chunk out of his hip instead. He yelped and grabbed ahold of the beam with both hands, pulling himself up and out of the water. He attempted to flash step up, but miss stepped and almost fell back into the water, the beast snapping it’s jaws beneath him. He climbed up instead, lugging himself up and over the windowsill to his room. He fell, exhausted, to the floor. Legs shaking as his right side burned in pain. They were bleeding bad. Dirk tried to stand, knowing he needed to get to the cabinets, find the first aid kit, sew himself up. There was huge gashes in his thigh and hip, pouring red onto his floor. He felt dizzy, he couldn’t make it out of his room to the bathroom, there was no way. He was sure to fall again and it’d be over.

                Just as he was thinking that he might be able to make it if he went slowly, the whole building shook. He looked back out the window to see the beast ramming itself into the beams, trying to draw him out or bring him down. This was it, this was were he died. He was no match for that thing still. He was hurt, freezing, and exhausted. He couldn’t find a way out in his mind. He winced as the building shoot again and again. He heard the clang of metal on the other side of his room as Sawtooth slumped over on the table. He shook his head, pushing himself over to his workbench. No, he had another option.

                He unloaded his gear and opened Sawtooth up again. It had to work this time. It had to. He needed him. He took out the faulty wiring and pulled the new ones from his sylladex. His hands shook as he reattached connections, pulling his suturing gun over to finish the job. He hoped this was good enough. He couldn’t do much more with his vision fading the way it was. He shut the panels on Sawtooth’s chest and leaned over to start the program running on the monitor next to him. Groaning, he sat back, a hand resting on the robot's shoulder to hold himself up and watch him boot. It took him two grueling minutes of wizzing and beeping softly before a light started to glow behind his metallic eye plates.

                “Thank god!” Dirk groaned, a tear running down his face. He moved to wipe it away and missed Sawtooth blinking into existence to peer down at his bloody and broken creator. He shifted his arms to warp around Dirk, a questioning whirring noise coming from behind his metal mask. Dirk sniffed in his arms for a moment before pushing out of the robot's grasp. He wiped his eyes and smiled up at his creations warmly.

                “Hey, Sawtooth, buddy.” Dirk said, his voice weak, “I need you to help me out, okay?”

                “There’s something attacking us.” Sawtooth said flatly. His voice was metallic and cold.

                “Yes- That’s what I need help with…” Dirk groaned as a wave of dizziness caused by another quake of the building set him reeling.

                “Understood.” Sawtooth said and moved up off the table, pushing past Dirk. He turned and lifted him, setting him on the bed and picking up a stray t-shirt. Sawtooth ripped it up and Dirk made a noise of distaste, which went ignored. The robot bound up his wounds quickly and took the sword up off the ground where Dirk had dropped it. He left through the window and the building stilled for a long time. The beast was no longer crashing into it. Dirk sighed in relief and leaned back on the bed while the sound of blade clashing against horns rang outside. Soon it grew quiet after and large splashing noise and Dirk sat nervously still on his bed. It was a couple of minutes before he heard a thump on the roof, something opening the bathroom door in the hallway and rummaging around. He relaxed again and waited for Sawtooth to come through the window.

                “Damn, am I happy to see you.” Dirk said, smiling as Sawtooth walked over to him, leaning down on one knee and unwrapping his wounds again. He pulled out the medicine kit, washing out the gashes in Dirk’s felsh and pulling banaged around them tight to stop the bleeding. Sawtooth’s machinery hummed low as he work, but he remained silent. Dirk allowed himself to be cleaned up and taken care of, a blush rising to his cheeks as the silence grew longer and longer. Sawtooth stepped back and finally spoke again.

                “I am done.”

                “Oh- uh, cool.” Dirk said, suddenly nervous. Was the AI glitching? It was strange that it didn’t respond to him. He shook the thought from his mind and shuffled to the corner of his bed. Sawtooth extended a hand and pushed him back down.

                “Rest.” He buzzed cooly. Dirk swallowed and laid back down. Sawtooth left through the window again. This time he was gone for a lot longer. Dirk heard noises from the rest of the house and wondered what he was doing. An hour later, he returned with a plate of food in his hand. He offered it to Dirk.

                “Oh, thanks.” Dirk muttered, accepting it. He eyed the robot, puzzled. “What’s up? I didn’t think I programmed you to cook.”

                “I downloaded the knowledge. Like you programed me to.” He replied, monotone as ever.

                “Okay..” Dirk said and looked down at the food in his hands. It was a mixture of things, some canned veggies, a pile of mashed potatoes, a handful of mollusks, and some long thin cuts of fresh looking meat. “Where did you get all this?”

                “It was here. Please eat. You need strength to battle me.” He replied. Dirk nearly spit out the bite of potato he was taking.

                “Battle?” Dirk asked, sputtering. Sawtooth handed him a glass of water.

                “Rap battle.” Sawtooth said matter-of-factly. Dirk held back a snicker.

                “Oh, right. I almost forgot that’s your main function.” Dirk said, shoveling his food down, suddenly realizing how hungry getting hurt made him feel. He finished off all of it before Sawtooth set him back in the bed.

                “Rest.” He repeated and Dirk shrugged, allowing himself to be pulled under the covers. Was this was having siblings was like? It made Dirk feel warm and he frowned as Sawtooth moved away from him. He watched the robot leave through the window, feeling a little left behind. He was fine. He could get up and work still. Stupid robot, only just born and already thinks he’s better then him. He scoffed and turned over anyways, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Dirk settled into this blankets and closed his eyes.

                “Rest, my ass…” Dirk mumbled despite himself as he drifted into a painful sleep.


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk catches a cold and Sawtooth takes care of him. Squarewave is finally really to boot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet short but to the point.. im getting there...

                Dirk awoke the next day to his face burning and his stomach turning. He reached up, rubbing a sweaty palm across his brow. Great. He had a fever. He lurched up, regretting it as soon as he did when his bandages pinched painfully on his side. He peered around his room, blinking through painful tears that rose in his eyes. Sawtooth was nowhere to be found, but there was a glass of water on the dresser next to him. Dirk moaned and turned over. He felt like he was melting, his body ached all over. He coughed and choked on his own dry throat. He reached for the glass and chugged it down. Dirk rolled slightly from side to side for what felt like an eternity before drifting back to sleep.

                This time when he woke up it was night again. His room was dark and motionless. He looked to the glass but found it empty. He pulled an Orange Fanta off of his floor and chugged that instead. He groaned and picked up his laptop. He turned it on and flushed when he saw Dave still standing still, video paused as his head was just tilting backwards. He restarted it from the beginning and just watched it for a while. The whole thing had a different meaning to him now. Why would Bro have called to him? He watched it until his lids drooped low and he drifted back into his dreams.

                The sound of Dave’s gasps leaked into his slumber and he saw the image of Dave swim before his shut eyes. He dreamt that Dave was kissing his chest and neck, caressing him softly and his body heat skyrocketed. He rutted against something hard that appeared between his legs and let out a harsh moan. Dave took ahold of his cheeks, bringing his face around and Dirk allowed his jaw to be wedged open. He felt something cold and sweet flow into his mouth and had to swallow in surprise as he realized there really was something sliding down his throat.

                Dirk’s eyes shot open and he was greeted with Sawtooth’s face inches from his. In his feverish state, he didn’t understand that Sawtooth was bringing him cold medicine. He swallowed the cherry flavor in his mouth and licked his lips, staring up at the robot in feverish confusion. He realized his hips were grinding subtly against the knee Sawtooth had placed in between his legs to kneel on. Sawtooth stared down at him, not speaking, allowing Dirk to move as he pleased. Sawtooth set the empty cup of medicine down and leaned over Dirk again. Eyes half lidded, Dirk reached up and pressed a few slow kisses to the metal of Sawtooth’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around the robot's neck, mind blurry with sickness.

                He rubbed his crotch against the metal thigh in between his own and rocked slowly in the bed. He hissed as Sawtooth knelt lower over him, his head resting in the crook of Dirk’s neck. The robot nuzzled there for a moment and Dirk would have found it strange if he had been in his right mind. Dirk huffed out air and pressed his hips up further, a whine escaping him as he reopened the wound on his side. Sawtooth grabbed ahold of his undamaged hip with one hand and leaned into his other elbow joint, dragging his crotch plate along Dirk’s growing hard-on. Dirk gasped and held on to Sawtooth for dear life.

                “Nff, Bro..” Dirk mumbled on accident, his dream still half melded with reality, and Sawtooth slowed his movements for a moment. Dirk vaguely saw him shift he gaze to the laptop before he started up again, harder this time. He dug a hand into Dirk’s injured thigh, fingers biting into the wounds. Dirk gasped and reeling back, but Sawtooth didn’t let him get far. He dragged him back to him, grinding against him until Dirk’s eyes were rolling into the back of this head. Sawtooth reached down the feverish boys pants and started to copy what he’d seen the video doing a few moments ago, Dirk withering in his grip. He icey cold fingers around his cock finally roused him fully from his sleep and he jolted awake. His fever made him fuzzy, vision blurry and mind far away. He shut his eyes again and returned Sawtooth’s grinding movements, nails digging at plastic skin.

                “Saw-tooth-“ He gasped, head thrown back, Sawtooth grinded harder into him. “Fuck- wait-“

                He didn’t, the robot just tightened his grip and Dirk seized up, shooting his load all over the metal hands. Dirk arched his back and his hips came to a grinding halt. Sawtooth removed his hand as Dirk rode out his orgasm. Dirk barely managed to blink up at him blearily before he collapsed on the bed. Sawtooth moved away from him, standing off near the window.

                “Heal soon.” He said, voice cold as ever, “I’ll help you until you are ready to battle me.”

                Dirk scoffed, confused as ever as he slumped in the sheets again. He watched as Sawtooth left again and noted the glass of water on his nightstand near a bowl of hot soup and bottle of cold medicine. He wondered vaguely where he’d found this stuff before drinking the whole glass of water and falling back to sleep. He wouldn’t remember most of that happening later, only vague impressions of metal against his crotch. It was almost a week before he really recovered. By then he’d forgotten all about it and took Sawtooth on in a one-on-one rap battle. The bot handed his ass to him with a spare and a mad flow that he just couldn’t match. He spent a few weeks training against him before getting knocked down became boring and he started work on another machine.

                Sawtooth grew distant and started leaving the house for longer periods of time. Dirk missed him when he was gone. The robot had started to become a welcome presence around the house despite his constant thirst for rap battles. He mostly helped with repairs and fending off sea beasts when he was home, and Dirk welcomed the help. Occasionally, Sawtooth would insist on climbing into bed with Dirk and holding him tightly. This only happened once or twice, and it confused Dirk to no end. He shrugged it off and allowed himself to sleep soundly in the hard metal arms of his creation on the rare occasion that it happened. It made him feel a lot less lonely. But that was ended when Dirk started on Sqaurewave, a new rapping robot with a much lower level. Sawtooth left to gather supplies and hadn’t shown back up. Dirk was only slightly worried, but pushed the thought from his mind as he continued his work. Now that he sea beast was taken care of and made into jerky, getting matreals for the second robot was much easier. Dirk really wished for Sawtooth’s company as he explored farther down the street filled with warehouses. He missed his embrace when he rolled up after a long night pouring himself over curcit boards.

                It was winter again before Dirk sent out a message to the distant robot.

                ‘Waking up your little bro, wanna meet him?’

                Sawtooth didn’t answer but showed up at the apartment a day later anyways. He stood behind Dirk as he finished the last touches on Squarewave, totally silent. Dirk shut the main panel on Squarewave’s chest and turned to his computer, typing away madly at it for a while. Sawtooth shifted behind him. Dirk slid his gaze over to the taller robot, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

                “What’s up, dude?” He asked, turning back to his work, the light of the screen reflecting off his glasses as he did. “You seem tense.”

                “I am fine.” Sawtooth robotically replied. Dirk didn’t believe him and swiveled around in his chair after starting the booting sequence. It said that the systems would be operational in 24 minutes. He figured that’d be enough time to figure out what the older robots deal was.

                “No, you’re not. You’re being weird.” Dirk sighed, rubbing the corner of his eyes tiredly. “You’ve been gone for months and you’ve barely said anything since you got back. You’ve been so distant ever since I started this project. Don’t tell me you’re jealous, he’s nothing like you and there’s nothing to be jealous of anyways-“

                “But what if I am?” Sawtooth interrupted.

                “I didn’t know you could feel that.” Dirk said as he looked at him, taken aback. He stood, coming over to the robot and checking his external vitals to see if he was functioning properly. “Are you running all right? Does anything feel wrong?”

                “Yes…” Sawtooth replied quietly. He swept Dirk up in his arms and pulled him close. Surprised, Dirk allowed himself to be held a little bit off the ground. He glanced up at the sharp jawed robot. There was no telling emotions from his metal face and Dirk stared at him, confused and worried. Sawtooth let him down to his feet, leaning over to rest his forehead on Dirk’s shoulder. “I want…you…to myself…”

                “What?” Dirk pushed away to sweep his gaze over him, “That’s ridiculous, dude. I can’t just stop making more robots. It’s what I do.”

                “I know.” Sawtooth seemed to grind out despite his monotone drone. He reached out, taking Dirk by the arm and swung him around, tossing the boy hard onto his bed. He crawled over him, pressing his metal fingers into Dirk’s upper arms to keep him pinned down. Sawtooth leaned down into Dirk’s neck again, nuzzling it gently. Dirk shivered as he spoke into his ear, “Let me have it this once.”

                Sawtooth started grinding his knee into Dirk’s crotch and the boy yelped a little in surprise. He tried to squirm away but couldn’t get out of the robot's grasp. Without any escape, Dirk was forced to allow a hard, cold thigh press into his dick. He flushed, blood rushing down to the source of friction and he felt himself getting a little hard already. He pushed his palms into Sawtooth’s face, trying feebly to shove him off. Sawtooth ignored him, lifting him from the small of his back and grinding their hips together. Dirk cried out as Sawtooth mashed into him, the pressure was almost too much for him. He gasped as Sawtooth shifted and leaned over the side of his bed. The robot returned with his laptop, opening it and going straight to the files he’d watched over and over again so many times. That he knew Sawtooth had caught him watching before. He’d lost count at this point how many times he’d seen them. He shuddered as Sawtooth played the first video.

                Sawtooth returned to rubbing against him while it played in the background. He made whirring noises in Dirk’s ear as he moved his hips against the boys. Dirk felt the flush rising back up in his face and he started to move with the robot, grinding back against him. They moved together until Dirk was panting a little, tongue sticking out between his teeth. Sawtooth made an amused whistle and Dirk blushed harder, moaning as Sawtooth lifted him closer and increased the pressure between them. Somewhere in his mind, Dirk remembered doing this before, and droplets of memory fell into his mind. He was sick, Sawtooth had taken care of him. Including taking care of his morning wood. He swallowed hard and dry, embrassed that he could have forgotten something like that. He leaned over and planted a kiss to Sawtooth’s temple. The robot whirred again and reeled back, shuffling with something in his inventory slot for a moment.

                Dirk watched as Sawtooth pulled out a thin, familiar looking object. Dirk reeled. It was the grey vibrator he’d found last year. He had adjusted the end to fit into a new power source, but lost interest as he grew more involved in building Sawtooth. After he’d gotten over being sick, he realized that it was missing entirely but never cared enough to look for it. Sawtooth had taken it. Dirk baulked as he reached down to his crotch plate and pressed it in. The plate come free and revealed a small outlet like opening in the center. Sawtooth aligned the vibrator with this hole and plugged it it. He made a strange clicking noise as he did, apparently it felt good. Dirk stared at him openly.

“I don’t remember designing you to do that.” He managed to say after a moment of disbelief.

“You did design me to be self improving, though.” Sawtooth replied and he moved to hover over Dirk again. He reached down without looking and pulled Dirk’s shorts and underwear off. He slid up, taking a bottle of lube from Dirk’s dresser, then moved down to press his hand full of sticky fluid into the space between their dicks. He spread it thickly over both of them and then moved his hand to Dirk ass, teasing his hole and spreading the liquid there too. His faux dick gave a small vibrate and Dirk jolted, his dick slipping around between their stomachs as Sawtooth pressed into him again. The vibrator moved, giving four slow pulses and driving Dirk up the wall. He gasped out right as Dave gave a harsh groan behind him and the first video ended. Sawtooth reached up to play the second one.

                “What’s the point of that?” Dirk asked as Sawtooth pulsed between them again, his gasped as the robot jutted against him harder.

                “It’s there to remind you what is here and what is gone.” Sawtooth grumbled, electric words sparking in Dirk’s ears. “I want you to think of me only. Forget him. Even if you can hear and see him.”

                “That seems counter productive.” Dirk mused. Sawtooth snapped his hips and sent him reeling again.

                “Shut up.” Sawtooth said, barely audible. “You’d want it like this anyways. Slut.”

                Dirk was surprised by Sawtooth’s sudden coldness, but thought back to his only point of reference. Dave was whispering insults down at the man he was riding. Dirk looked back at Sawtooth, feeling like he understood. Sawtooth just wanted to please him the only way he knew how. He bucked up into him again, moaning out loud and making Sawtooth miss a few movements despite being able to function with perfect mathematical programing. He gasped when Sawtooth pressed a cool finger into him, reaching it back deep inside and pulling it back out slowly. He fucked him carefully with his long fingers for a while before leaning back and flipping him over. He pressed his rubber dick to Dirk’s cheeks, sliding it between them as he rocked his hips. Dirk moaned again, pressing his hips back into Sawtooth’s lap. The second video came to an end and neither one of them noticed. Sawtooth only stopped to play the third because he leaned forward to squirt more lube into his fingers. He pressed them deep inside Dirk and the boy pressed his forehead into his arms, ass raised and ready. He bit back a groan and rolled his hips.

                “Fuck me already, Sawtooth- Ah-“ He gasped when the robot started playing with his sensitive spot, rubbing his fingertips over it slowly. “Jesus Christ.”

                Sawtooth obeyed at once, sinking his length into Dirk’s asshole. Dirk arched backwards, hand reaching around to spread himself out a little. The robot gave off a couple of pulses as he pushed the thin, long vibrator into the younger Strider and Dirk threw his head back as it reached all the way inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as thick as his skin toned one was, but it reached much deeper. They didn’t stop to adjust fully before they were both pressing against each other. The angle was incredible and Dirk didn’t have to wonder anymore why getting taken from behind looked like such fun. He groaned out loud as Sawtooth pounded into him, moving faster and harder as he went. Dirk wondered if Sawtooth felt any of this, getting caught up in how amazing it felt. He didn’t even hear the ding of his computer finishing it’s update and the soft whirring of Squarewave booting up across the room. He couldn’t think of anything other than how his insides were being mixed up and shook, the pulses getting closer to each other each time until eventually they were just growing in strength. Dirk gasped, voice caught in the back of his throat as he tried to take in air. Sawtooth reached up and took a hold of his neck, squeezing it so that he was choking a little. Dirk gagged, but flushed harder, breath not coming at all and making his head spin fast. His ears started to buzz as his lightheadedness caught up to him. He felt like he was going to pass out just as Sawtooth removed his hand from his throat.

                Dirk sputtered, coughing as Sawtooth pushed even harder into him. They both missed the terrified beeping in the corner and the soft shut down noise as Squarewave pretended not to see what they were doing. The video of Dave ended without any notice as Sawtooth plowed into Dirk. Dirk was gasping his name, shaking under him as he was fucked roughly from behind. It only took a few more choice vibrations from Sawtooth before Dirk came spilling over the edge, his semen coating the sheets beneath him and Sawtooth’s still moving hand on his dick. Sawtooth kept fucking him just as hard, making him twitch, his body too oversensitive. The robot stilled with a strange noise and he pulled his cock out of Dirk’s ass. Dirk collapsed, panting and shuddering on his bedspread, landing right in the wet spot. Sawtooth pressed his cold metal face into Dirk’s back, apparently content.

                “If that’s what you wanted, you could have asked.” Dirk mused, rolling over to cling to him. Sawtooth said nothing, only held Dirk closer for a while before getting off the bed and removing his attachment. He placed his groin plate back into it’s slot and turned to Dirk. Dirk sighed and started to clean himself up as well, he got back into his shorts and zipped himself up, tossing his soiled underwear and bedsheets in the hamper and moving back to his desk. “So, did that satisfy you?”

                “For now.” Sawtooth replied, cold as ever.

                “Ready to meet your brother, then?”

                “Yes.”

                “Cool.” Dirk turned and pressed the boot button on the side of Sqaurewave’s head. The smaller robot took a moment for his red eye lights to blink on before he glance up at the two of them. He whirred and let off a little steam, switching between looking at the two of them. Dirk smiled and brought Lil’ Cal and Sawtooth closer to the newly awakened robot. He smiled at it. “Hey, don’t be nervous. Welcome to the family.”

                Sqaurewave scooted off the table and beeped uncertainly at the two of them. He stared up at Sawtooth.

                “That’s you’re big brother.” Dirk said, “And I’m like your oldest bro.”

                “W-wanna rap?” Squarewave asked, shaking a little. Dirk smiled again, this time wider.

                “Reminds me of someone I know…” He said, shooting a sly glance to Sawtooth. The older robot looked away and made to leave the room though the window. “Oh! hey, don’t be like that.”

                “Sup, Squarewave. I have business to attend to. See you.” Sawtooth mumbled and left through the window again. Dirk frowned after him, more confused than ever and just a little disappointed.

                “Is he angry?” Squarewave asked, his tone was a lot higher than Sawtooth’s, but just as flat.

                “Naw, he’ll get over it.” Dirk shurged, turning to Squarewave. “Let me check your vitals. I want to be sure you’re running properly before we go trying to spare.”

                Squarewave jittered excitedly and Dirk set to work making sure he was in working order. He thought vaguely that this new robot was kind of cute. Dirk had no way of knowing that he’d already spoiled his sweet mind with his shameful display and Squarewave whirred nervously under his touch. Dirk chalked it up to a character trait and deemed him operational. They spent the next few hours practicing rap battle on the roof and Dirk was relieved to find he was able to actually win these ones. Squarewave, flustered, whirred and shot steam the whole time until Dirk told him to go charge.

The boy slept soundly after such an exhausting day, not having the energy to question why Squarewave stared at him nervously from the other side of the room as he charged.


	6. Beeps and Chimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk catches Squarewave somewhere he shouldn't be. The bot asks a strange question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short... please excuse my errors... im so tired.

                It was a few years later before Dirk realized why Squarewave was so nervous around him and Sawtooth. Sawtooth had come back for a couple of days, and not unlike the other times he had stopped in to visit during his long stints away, he came onto Dirk blatantly. Dirk was pretty good at making sure the smaller robot wasn’t around or was shut off somewhere before he’d indulge Sawtooth. The lean robot got more and more desperate the longer he was away and Dirk looked forward to him getting fucked soundly but his thin, painless prick. He’d long forgotten about the videos by now, waiting patiently for his older robot to come back to pleasure him or jerking himself off to the thought of his newest obsession, Jake English. He felt bad rubbing one out while imagining his best bro, but his crush was growing rapidly and the goofy teen would look so good between his thighs… He pictured Jake when Sawtooth rocked into him, but knew better than to let his name slip. Sawtooth was still the jealous type.  

                Sawtooth left while Dirk napped peacefully in the afterglow. Squarewave only left the closest when he was sure he was gone. The robot shuffled towards Dirk and he stirred awake.

                “Huh? Squarewave?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The bot froze in place and turned slowly to face him.

                “Dirk- uhm-“ He beeped, shaking and whirring again. Dirk raised an eyebrow at him when he didn’t continue.

                “How did you get in here, anyways?” He asked. He was sure he’d left he short robot in the living room and powered him off as soon as Sawtooth started making passes at him. “Is something wrong?”

                “N-no-“ He quivered, knees shaking a little while his eyes drooped and he looked away. Dirk looked him over, something donning on him. He rolled out of bed, letting the sheets lay over his lap so he wasn’t exposed. He squinted at the robot, who let loose a couple jets of steam.

                “Were you peeping?” Dirk asked flatly. The robot whirred louder and shook his head side to side, objecting in quiet buzzing tones. “You were, weren’t you?”

                “…Yes.” He admitted, shoulders falling in defeat. He stopped moving around so much and looked to the ground. Dirk smiled, happy to find him still easier to read than Sawtooth.

                “Why would you do that?” Dirk asked, resting his hand in his palm and elbow on his knee. He stared at the bot, amusement lighting up his eyes.

                “I-I-I w-want t-t-to-“ He stuttered, head spinning a little as he tried to speak over nervous whirring. “t-touch y-y-you…”

                Dirk looked at the robot for a moment. Why did this happen? What was he doing to make all his robots act this way? He decided to try and figure it out before he finished his auto-responder. That might lead to disaster. In regards to Squarewave, he just opened his arms and motioned for him to come closer. The small bot scuttled up to him, shaking again, as Dirk pulled him closer. Dirk took one of his metal hands in his own, leading it to his chest and pressing it into his skin. Squarewave steamed excitedly and scooted closer, bringing his free hand to the other side. He groped at Dirk’s chest, hands brushing against his sensitive nipples and squeezing at the muscle there. Dirk gasped lightly as cold metal fingers felt him up, massaging his skin and trailing down his sides. Squarewave pressed closer to him, his face rubbing into Dirk’s neck. Dirk smirked at the family resemblance and leaned back, bringing the bot with him. He kissed the jagged mouth on him and pulled him closer.

                “Touch wherever you want.” Dirk said in near his audio input. Squarewave whirred again and pulled back a little, moving down to remove the cloth that kept Dirk’s junk hidden away. Dirk gasped as he took it in both hands, staring at it with eager eyes. Dirk laughed. “Whoa, slow down dude.”

                But Squarewave didn’t slow down, he just started moving his hands over Dirk’s cock. Dirk sat up, elbow crooked around the bot’s neck so that he could stay vertical. Squarewave hissed a steamy jet out that sounded a bit like a sigh and pressed the rough texture of his mouth onto Dirk’s head. Dirk let his breath shoot out his nose, the sudden scratching of the course metal made his hair stand on end and he curled up more into Squarewave’s shoulder. The small robot was pumping him slowly in his hands, rubbing his dick against his face every now and then and making low pitched beeps that sent electrical vibrations over Dirk’s sensitive flesh. He dragged his mouth over Dirk’s head again and jerked him faster. Dirk let out a few ragged breaths and kissed the top of the robot’s head, praising him softly. Squarewave seemed to beam at him, peeking up to gaze at the flushed and sweaty teen beneath him his grasp. He seemed to be smiling behind his bright lightbulb eyes.

                The robot moved again, taking one hand off Dirk’s cock and moving to tug at one of his nipples. Dirk squirmed under his touch and rolled his hips, shoving his prick between the cold digits clamped around it. Dirk kept moving slowly, moaning when Squarewave tightened his grip. He beeped happily as Dirk came all over his hand, jets of white streaming up to his stomach. Dirk didn’t mean to cum so quickly, but he was still sensitive from his night before with Sawtooth and the slow, shy movements of the younger robot sent him over the edge sooner than he expected. Squarewave didn’t seem to mind, and just whizzed happily up at him. Dirk squeezed his thighs around him and brought him closer.

                “Are you tired?” The bot squeaked at him. “Shaking a little in his grasp.

                “A little, why?”

                “I w-want to t-touch more of you…” He mumbled, voice staticy and low. “Please?”

                Dirk laughed, “Sure, dude.”

                Squarewave drew back again, kneeling in front of Dirk’s groin and drawing his fingers up Dirk’s dick again. Dirk shivered, but laid still, allowing the robot to trace his icey fingers along his shaft. The bot roamed lower, pressing curiously into his taint and tugging lightly at his balls. Dirk moaned, his dick giving a twitch as Squarewave fondled them in his hand. He played with them for a while, he seemed to be enjoying the way it made Dirk lurch back and forth. He moved his other hand down to Dirk’s ass, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. Dirk tossed his head a little, enjoying the way Squarewave’s inexperienced hands explored him. The robot felt up his ass for a while before running a finger curiously between his cheeks. Dirk gasped as he grazed his asshole, and Squarewave returned his finger there, pressing his finger into the muscle in little dips but never actually moving inside of him. Dirk moaned as Squarewave teased his hole, rutting his hips a little and trying to egg him on. The smaller bot made a sharp whistling noise and pressed his chilled digit inside. Dirk tossed his head again, moving his hips against the robots finger. Squarewave buzzed excitedly, bringing himself lower to get a good view of his job spreading apart Dirk’s entrance.

                He fucked Dirk slowly, marveling as his soft flesh made room for him and he added another finger after a while. Dirk was breathing in hot grunts, impatient as Squarewave moved inside him. He laid back on the bed, chest heaving as Squarewave took his other hand and began to explore his back and sides, fingers tracing every curve of his muscles and pressing into sensitive spots as he found them. Dirk wiggled beneath him as Squarewave added another finger to his ass. He reeled, growling and snapping his hips. Squarewave responded to his quiet plea and started moving faster inside of him. He gasped when Squarewave started rubbing his body against him in time with his finger fucks. He rolled his hips against the bot’s steely stomach, urging his dick to gain the friction it needed. They moved together like this for a while before Dirk rolled on his back, reaching around to tug at his own dick while Squarewave pushed into him from behind. The robot smacked away Dirk’s hand and the cold clamped down on his prick tight, stroking it roughly. Dirk bit into his arm to keep from crying out again and Squarewave leaned over his back, nuzzling his neck and ear.

                “Don’t stay quiet…” he buzzed in Dirk’s ear. Dirk let go of his arm, dropping his mouth open, and let out a strangled groan. He grew louder as Squarewave roughly fucked into him, drool dripping down his chin and soaking his arms and pillows. Squarewave squeezed his dick in his hand and Dirk arched his back, gasped out loud.

                “Ah! Squarewave- wait!” He almost shouted, but the robot ignored him and fucked him harder. He strung together a line of curses as we came a second time, his balls aching as they released all that was left in them. He collapsed on the bed, something not so unfamiliar to him. Squarewave was making purring buzzes above him and he rolled over, catching the bot in his arms and putting him in a headlock. “Hold on a bit, bro. I gotta recharge my batteries.”

                “You don’t have them!” Squarewave beeped, a sound like a laugh coming from him. Dirk rubbed his knuckles against the top of the bots head affectionately.

                “You got me.” Dirk said, amused. “But I do need a break. I can’t keep going like that.”

                “Can I touch you later then?”

                “I don’t see why not.”

                “Can you touch me next time?”

                “I don’t think you’d be able to feel it.” Dirk said, feeling guilty when the bot's face fell. “I can try and fix that though. If you wanted.”

                Squarewave whirred happily and he took that as a yes. Dirk snorted at how ridiculous this seemed. He supposed it wasn’t the most ridiculous thing he’d made before, though. Her turned to look at the robot he was building for English. Maybe he’d make a prototype for BroBot before installing it on Squarewave, who was a little more important and valuable to him than whatever he was sending Jake. Plus that’d be a funny surprise if anything were to ever happen with the dark toned boy. Dirk wrapped the blankets around himself and Squarewave, who beeped curiously at him.

                “I’ll figure it out later. Charging time.” He said before snuggling up to the small space heater. At least now he knew how to keep warm on frozen winter days. Squarewave kept beeping happily next to him until he went into sleep mode and Dirk nuzzled him affectionately before settling to nap beside him.


	7. Home Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk shouldn't let his jealousy control him, but when Sawtooth goes off to see Squarewave without more than a few words to him once again, he can't help himself. Sawtooth/Squarewave/Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this finished for a while now, but for the life of me couldn't get the ending right ... so here's what I got in the end.  
> as usual- excuse my mistakes and enjoy.

                Dirk was making a few adjustments to the head of Brobot when Sawtooth knelt through his window. It was bordering on a year since he’d last seen the older robot. The visits grew farther and farther apart, Sawtooth only stopping in to make his presence known before disappearing off elsewhere in the house. Dirk remembered when he used to get all excited waiting for the tall bot to visit, but now seeing him only filled the teen with a twinge of sadness and suspicion. He almost didn’t want to see him right now, but Dirk turned away from his work to look at him as Sawtooth swept towards him anyways.

                “Sup?” Dirk asked, his voice cracking a little after not speaking out loud for such a long time. He coughed once and turned away. Sawtooth didn’t answer him, he peered around the room, looking a little dejected. Dirk cleared his throat. “Something wrong?”

                “Where is Squarewave?” Sawtooth questioned evenly, refusing to make eye contact. “We were supposed to train today.”

                “Probably doing the laundry. He lost a bet.” Dirk replied as he turned back to the project on his desk. Irritation and disappointment boiled over inside of him. He knew that’s what Sawtooth wanted. He hadn’t come to see Dirk in two years. “How come you never wanna throw down with me anymore?”

                “He needs more practice then you.” Sawtooth drawled as he leaned out the window. He was gone in a flash and Dirk found himself staring after him curiously.

The two bots had grown a lot closer lately, often talking in a language that Dirk couldn’t understand. He knew programing them with self teaching protocols was a little dangerous, but he decided to let them grow however they wanted and somehow that included growing away from him. Sawtooth only ever visited to see the smaller bot and Squarewave started to lose interest in keeping Dirk company at night. The smaller bot was always up for a quick rap battle or spar, whirring happily and fumbling his verses. But he never came into Dirk’s room anymore, didn’t curl up on the couch next to him like he had that entire first winter. It had been a long time since the robot let Dirk hold him, let alone roll around in bed with him. Dirk wondered at first if he just wanted space or if he was uninterested in it after a while, but the distance between them was growing larger every time Sawtooth came to visit and he couldn’t deny being suspicious. He tried not to snoop, to leave them to their business, but he couldn’t help himself anymore. As their creator, he had to know.

                Dirk flipped open his laptop and cycled through the cameras he had placed around the apartment complex. They were a security measure against the white beasts that were making themselves more known in and around his ocean sanctuary. They had come in handy a couple of times when something managed to make it all the way out there and break into his house while he was sleeping or visiting Derse and not paying enough attention to his real body. If the cameras hadn’t alerted his Autoresponder, he could have been toast. He was happy in the end that he’d installed them but… He hadn’t thought he’d be using them for spying on his robotic housemates. He swallowed around the lump that was growing his in throat. Probably better to disable the AR for the time being, didn’t want him snooping on the camera’s now, after all. Who knows what he’d keep quiet about anymore. Dirk shut the AR down and set his glasses on his desk. He settled on the camera in the hallway after some time of searching and plugged a pair of headphones into the his laptop.

                Squarewave was whistling and steaming away, rapping in beeps under his breath. Dirk smiled as he watched him move up and down slightly, like he was dancing to his own rhymes a little. Squarewave was pulling things out of the washer and tossing them into the dryer as he practiced his verses, stopping every now and then to strike a pose on a particular phrase. It was a couple of moments before he jolted as a door off camera opened, he turned around quickly, steam bursting from his joints as he moved to face towards the camera. He beeped happily as Sawtooth came into the frame, sweeping over to the smaller robot slowly. He opened his arms and Squarewave practically jumped into them, holding him tight. He whirred happily and Sawtooth squeezed him a little.

                “Missed you!” Squarewave beeped excitedly. “You were gone too long!”

                “Sorry.” Sawtooth replied, tones low, buzzing barely loud enough for the microphone on the security cam to pick up. “I got side-tracked.”

                “It doesn’t matter- you’re back!” Squarewave said, bouncing out of Sawtooth’s arms. He stood back and raised his fisticuffs. “Wanna battle? Wanna throw down? Set some sick fires?”

                “In a bit.” Sawtooth wrapped his arms around the shorter robot again and pulled him closer. He leaned over to settle his head in the crook between Squarewave’s neck and shoulders, making a low humming noise as he did. Squarewave raised his arms up and dangled them over Sawtooth’s neck, holding himself up a little.

                Dirk raised an eyebrow questioningly at his screen. Sawtooth didn’t usually express any kind of emotions and Dirk didn’t expect him to, even though he’d seen him become jealous before and Squarewave had shown signs of lust in the past. He had never programed anything like emotional protocols into any of his projects. And yet here the two of them were, expressing a sense of longing between each other. They missed each other, wanted to see each other- they were acting human. It sent chills up Dirk’s spine. He wondered if he’d done this to them, let them grow close to him and attached his emotions onto them somehow, like a stain. They weren’t meant for this kind of thing and yet he’d let himself get too comfortable with them, shown them things robots never needed to know, let them experience something they shouldn’t. He couldn’t decide if this discovery was a good one or a bad one. On one hand, he had created drones who knew how to feel and grow. On the other hand, he’d done it by basically exploiting them as objects for his pleasure. Or at least it felt that way to him. It didn’t matter if it was their idea or if they seemed willing, he’d created them and their consent didn’t mean much in the face of their programing.

                He felt a little panicky, heart thumping loudly in his chest, but kept watching the video in front of him anyways. It took him a second to realize that the two robots were grinding against each other now, beeping low and barely audible. His second eyebrow shot up in surprise. Sawtooth was rubbing his hips against the smaller bots as he clung to his neck. He kept nuzzling Squarewave’s neck and Dirk wished he could see what he was doing as the little robot shook and threw his head back. He felt panic rise up in him again, so this was what they were doing? His paranoid suspicion had been spot on and it left Dirk in a tail spin. He leaned back from his laptop, a headache blossoming in his head, and pinched the inner corner of his eyes, squeezing them shut. He’d been concerned before about this kind of behavior, worried that it this was his fault. He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected this before. He’d taught them this. He had ruined them like this. It wasn’t that he was unhappy to see them together, even if he was a little jealous, but this wasn’t something they were supposed to do. The implications that they could express some kind of feeling and emotions made Dirk’s head pound even more. At least he’d taught them to love, not hate. Who knew what they could be capable of if that was the case. Dirk shivered and withdrew his hand, glancing back at the screen.

                The two robots were pressing their faces together, copying the motions of a kiss and leaning into each other. Dirk squinted and was able to make out the dark shape of Sawtooth’s jaw opening and something black sneaking in and out of it. Squarewave rolled his head, his jagged mouth lolling open as he did. The smaller bot’s eyes flickered off, then back on, like he was having trouble keeping them open. Sawtooth moved down his neck again before hoisting the little robot onto the dryer behind them. He  pressed close, his face sweeping down Squarewave’s chest and stomach, exposing the shaking bot to the camera as he moved down to his thighs. Dirk couldn’t help but wonder if going through the motions really felt that great for them. He had never been successful with his attempts to make nerve endings  that would allow them to feel. Everything he had tried on Brobot ended with it screaming in agony before shutting off and effectively passing out. He tried for years to get it to work, but the tests on the project had ended up scaring Squarewave away from the idea. He expressed openly that he was too afraid to try what Dirk had made, even if it might make him feel good. Dirk couldn’t say he blamed him.

                Now as he watched the two together, he couldn’t help but think that Squarewave really was feeling amazing somehow. The little bot was squirming under Sawtooth’s touch, wiggling in place on top of the machine he was sitting on. Sawtooth caressed his thighs, moving to press at something out of Dirk’s view from the camera and he leaned in. The taller robot was rocking his head up and down slowly, eroticly. Squarewave arched his back, clinging to Sawtooth’s shoulders and jittering hard. Steam was pouring out of his joints as he whirred happily. Sawtooth kept moving, slow and steady, until Squarewave blurted out something Dirk couldn’t understand and the taller bot stood up. He stepped back for a second to dig around in his cloak for something and Dirk managed to sneak a peek at what was going on between Squarewave’s legs. There was a soft, squishy material where his crotch plate once was, which now hung off of a hinge, dangling freely. The shape looked mysteriously like one of the fleshlights that Dirk had procured over the years after he had stopped being so embrassed of his habits. Well, it looked like one of them except for the optic lights shining from underneath the fleshy, grey silicone. Dirk knew for sure that he did not make this. He didn’t design anything like this at all. He had to get a better look.

                As soon as he zoomed in with the camera, he regretted it. He barely had touched the controls, nudging them only a little, before he saw Sawtooth’s head whip around to face him. He swallowed nervously as the bot stared into the lense, looking him dead in the eye.

                “What’s wrong?” Squarewave buzzed curiously as Sawtooth stilled completely.

                “Dirk.” Sawtooth replied simply. He turned back to Squarewave as he fished a long object from his cloak. Dirk recognized it as the vibrator that Sawtooth modified and he frowned, wondering if Sawtooth had made the changes to Squarewave as well. It was more than likely the case, but if Sawtooth had updated those parts of them, who knows what else he could have done? The tall robot clicked it into place, tossing his crotch plate aside. He took Squarewave’s thighs in his hands and scooted him so that the camera had a better view, spreading his legs and slipping his cock over the bionic flesh before sinking into an opening in the front. Squarewave buzzed loudly and clung to Sawtooth as the taller one started to move. He pushed their hips together, a rough scraping and slapping noise echoed into Dirk’s headphones. He blushed furiously as Sawtooth turned his head to face the camera again, raising his fingers in a ‘V’ shape over his closed mouth. His jaw unhinged and a sleek black tongue snuck out to lap at his digits. Dirk baulked, amazed that he had also installed some kind of lubricated mouth to himself along with his other mods. It scared him. But it also made blood rush sharply to his groin.

                That was the last straw. Dirk snapped his laptop shut and jumped off his bed. He couldn’t sit and watch that anymore. He had to do something about it. These modifications… they made him more nervous than anything. Maybe he shouldn’t have let them have so much free will, but the idea of not allowing them to seek self improvement never sat well with him. He quickly left his room and stepped into the hallway window. He walked a little slower to the door of the apartment, he wasn’t even sure what he was going to say to them anymore. As their creator, he wanted answers. He only felt a little bad for breaking them up in the middle of what they were doing, but he wasn’t going to stand for Sawtooth taunting him like that. Dirk finally made it to the door and pushed it open, he stood in awe for a moment as he took in the sight of his two housemates going at it. They didn’t stop as he entered the outer hall, Squarewave’s head buried in Sawtooth’s chest as the two of them rutted together. The sweet, slick sound of them clashing filled the otherwise dead quiet hallway and Dirk swallowed around the nervousness rising to his throat. He stepped forward, unsure what he was really even doing there, and opened his mouth to say something.

                “What do you want?” Sawtooth leered at him, finally turning to face him while he continued to ram into the smaller bot. Squarewave’s eyes flashed on as he peeked up towards Dirk, suddenly whirring and shaking even more violently. He seemed to be pushing on Sawtooth’s chest a little, but the larger robot didn’t still his hips. “We’re busy.”

                “I hadn’t noticed.” Dirk drawled sarcastically. “What the hell are you doing?”

                “Exactly what it looks like.” Sawtooth replied, thrusting a little harder this time. Squarewave beeped in surprise before leaning back on his elbows to let Sawtooth do as he pleased. His eyes flickered off again as steam poured from under his joints in slow, hot rolls. Dirk frowned at them.

                “At least stop long enough to explain this to me.” Dirk said as he actually walked up to them, looking from one to the other. He settled his gaze on Sawtooth, returning the robots glare. “What the hell have you done to him? To yourself?”

                “You didn’t seem to mind my upgrades as long as you got something from them.” Sawtooth buzzed deeply, leaning into Dirk’s face a little, “Don’t tell me it would be fine if I used them on you instead.”

                “What? No, that’s not-“ Dirk started, shaking his head and taking a step back. Sawtooth reached out to him and caught his head under his arm, securing him tightly in a headlock. He held the teen’s face inches away from where he was fucking soundly into Squarewave. Dirk blushed, trying to pull away, but Sawtooth’s grip on him was too strong. He never could beat him in a strife. “Let me go, you ass.”

                “Didn’t you want to see it? The one modification you were never able to complete?” Sawtooth purred at him, dragging his face lower. Dirk pushed back furiously, still struggling to get free. “Take a good look, Dirk. Does it make you proud to see your creations surpass you?”

                “Yes-“ Dirk huffed, taking Sawtooth by surprise. The bot loosened his grip and Dirk managed to get himself free. He moved out of Sawtooth’s grasp and swayed, face hot and furious. “I am! But this is dangerous- It goes against your programming and that concerns me. What else have you done to yourself?”

                Sawtooth actually stopped, hips coming to a hault as he stared after Dirk’s flushed and rumpled form. Squarewave blinked up, confused, and looked between the two of them. Sawtooth met the smaller bots gaze. He turned back to Dirk. “Nothing.”

                “What?”

                “I haven’t done anything else to us.”

                “He hasn’t.” Squarewave peeped finally. “I asked him to help me, since you couldn’t.”

                “I-“ Dirk started, relief and shock filling him up at the same time. “I thought-“

                “That I would reprogram myself as a weapon?” Sawtooth asked smoothly. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Dirk.”

                Dirk looked down at the ground, shame at his actions swirling around behind his flushed cheeks. Of course they wouldn’t. Even if they went off to do their own thing they had no reason to hurt him. He didn’t even know why the thought had crossed his mind, let alone why it had jumpstarted his movements and lead him to this increasingly awkward conversation. He rolled on the balls of his feet, face still burning and glanced up at them.

                “Sorry…” he mumbled, rubbing at his arm and feeling incredibly embrassed. “I shouldn’t have assumed…”

                “It’s okay.” Sawtooth murmured at him calmly, “Were you jealous?”

                “N-no, what makes you think that?” Dirk sputtered. He crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

                “You spent a lot of time on that project.” Squarewave said. “You seemed disappointed you couldn’t finish it.”

                “I was mad because I couldn’t make it for you.” Dirk explained, “It wasn’t about if I could complete it or not.”

                “Do you want to see how it works?” Sawtooth asked, his anger and cold attitude from earlier melting away entirely. Dirk tried to shake his head but Sawtooth pulled out so he could lean over and snag Dirk again. This time he dragged him over gently by the arm, pulling him to stand between Squarewave’s thighs. Squarewave let go a burst of steam in protest.

                “But you said not to show him!” He whirred, almost pouting. “It was supposed to be our secret!”

                “It’s a little late for that now.” Sawtooth said and Dirk could almost hear a chuckle in his steely voice.

                “But I hid it so well for so long!” Squarewave huffed, “What was the point?”

                “A practice in patience, perhaps.” Sawtooth murmured as he leaned down and swept his cold, wet metal tongue over Dirk’s earlobe. “Go ahead, Dirk.”

                “Do you not want me to?” The teen asked the smaller robot under him.

                “It’s not that.” Squarewave beeped, he glowered up at the taller robot. “I wanted to show you earlier- but he wouldn’t let me.”

                “Why would you do that?” Dirk asked, shifting so he could look at Sawtooth too.

                He shrugged, “I get jealous. Is that anything new?”

                “Ha, I suppose it’s not.” Dirk laughed, turning back to Squarewave. He leaned down and dragged a finger over the surface curiously. Squarewave whirred quietly under Dirk’s touch and reached up to take ahold of Dirk’s shoulders. Dirk swept the pads of his fingertips against the smooth silicone flesh. It was slightly wet to the touch and felt cold under his warm hand. He caressed it slowly, taking in the strange lights under the flesh as he pushed gently at the sides and pulled it apart a little to get a better look inside. That made Squarewave squeak and Dirk pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

                “S-surprised me-“ Squarewave said as steam whistled out from his joints in small jets. “You don’t have to stop…”

                “Oh- sorry-“ Dirk muttered, moving to press his hand back between Squarewave’s thighs.

                Sawtooth chuckled at them and leaned in, pushing the smaller two together, “You are both adorable.”

                “Shut up.” Dirk threw back at him, despite the flush rising in his cheeks. Sawtooth wrapped his arms around him and dragged his metal digits along Dirk’s torso, trailing them down to his waistband and dipping the tips into his shorts. Dirk looked up at him questioningly, but Sawtooth just nodded back down to Squarewave. The little robot was shaking slightly, his eyes flickering off as he leaned back, letting Dirk get a better view of him. He kept poking and rubbing it curiously, wondering what the schematics looked like for the nerve hook ups. Dirk noticed that there wasn’t a whole lot of the optic fibers underneath the skin. There was sporadically placed and he curiously pressed a finger into a less occupied spot. Squarewave wiggled a little. He pressed into a cluster of the nerve endings and the little bot jolted, beeping in surprise. Dirk kept testing out different parts of it, swallowing as he wondered vaguely if it had a scent or taste. He knelt down a little and pulled Squarewave’s hips up, unable to control himself, and gave it a test taste.

                “Ah-!” Squarewave managed from under him as he dragged his tongue up the space in between the lips of the robotic genitalia. Dirk could smell the silicone a little, but otherwise it didn’t have a particular flavor or scent. Dirk pressed his tongue into the hole gently, lapping at the sides and inner walls. Squarewave was practically losing it as he started to eat him out slowly, his tongue working little circles over more sensitive spots and dipping down deeper into the flesh every now and then. He leaned up as he slipped a finger all the way inside Squarewave, rubbing him as deep as he could manage and pressed a second one in not long after. Sawtooth was moving behind him, grinding against him a little and teasing the hem of his shorts in slow, agonizing sweeps. Dirk felt like he was losing his mind. He shivered as Sawtooth swept his wet, metallic tongue over his earlobe and Dirk wished he could turn around to get a better look at it. Sawtooth kept moving behind him, reviving his half hard-on from earlier. The taller bot finally snuck his hand down Dirk’s shorts, fingers skimming over Dirk’s semi-flaccid dick through his boxers. Dirk rolled his hips unconsciously and bit his lip. Sawtooth clawed as his thighs and hips before sinking his hand past the elastic. He gripped Dirk’s cock in his hand and pumped it slowly, his grasp firm. Dirk slowed his hand, distracted as Sawtooth kept grinding behind him, his vibrator dick pressing into Dirk’s ass cheeks.

                “Dirk…” Squarewave pleaded quietly and Dirk started moving again. Sawtooth chuckled statically behind them.

                “Seems like it’s time to change it up.” He buzzed low in Dirk’s ear. Dirk watched in a haze as Sawtooth shucked his pants and boxers off, pushing In closer to him and gently walking him forward. The taller robot guided Dirk’s now rock hard cock towards Squarewave’s entrance and rubbed it against the silicone. Both Dirk and Squarewave shivered in response.

                “Is this okay?” Dirk asked, leaning into Squarewave to press a few kisses to his metal cheeks. He nodded and Dirk pressed his hips into him, sinking the head of his dick into the cold flesh. He groaned out loud as he pushed himself in. It was much too narrow for his thick erection and it kind of hurt, but felt amazing at the same time. It didn’t relax like his asshole would have as he started moving and Dirk felt himself spinning a little. Sawtooth was saying something behind him as he reached down with freezing metal finger to grope at Dirk’s ass. He couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ear, though, and jolted as Sawtooth pressed on of the digits into his ass suddenly. It was slick but still burned as it sunk into him and he bit back a swear.

                Squarewave was moving under him too, jutting his hips out while he shook violently as Dirk fucked into him in slow rolls. Dirk felt dizzy again, his heart racing and his dick throbbing. He moved faster, moaning as Sawtooth pressed a second finger into him and started scissoring him open. He found himself pressing back into his hand and then back into Squarewave, his mind blank and his face hot. After a while, he felt a firm grip on his neck, his face being pushed again and Sawtooth suddenly had his mouth on him. His hard jaws giving way to a sleek, metal tongue that brushed past his lips. Dirk felt a shiver run up his spin again as the cold muscle like device entered his mouth and rolled around his own flesh and blood tongue. He whimpered a little as Sawtooth drew away, pressing his long, thin viborator dick into Dirk’s cheeks and rocking his hips.

                “Cute.” He whispered as he sunk into Dirk, the teen yelping a little in surprise.

                “D-dick…” Dirk mumbled, his hips shaking a little as he pressed into Squarewave at the same time that Sawtooth moved out of him. The human kept moving between his metallic partners, fucking into one while getting fucked by the other. His blood was boiling, face red hot and his nerves on fire, he struggled to breath in between their movements. He gasped as Squarewave started to shake more violently underneath him and Sawtooth’s dick gave a few testing vibrations. It turned into pulsing as he pressed into him and Dirk wondered if he could last much longer.

                Evidently, he couldn’t. Moments later he was cumming hard into Squarewave’s trembling hole. The little bot beeped loudly, steam jetting out from all of his body, yelling out in protest. “Don’t stop now!”

                Sawtooth lifted Dirk up, placing him to lay on top of the small robots chest. The teen didn’t protest, too tired to put up a fight. The taller bot pulled out of Dirk and pressed into Squarewave instead, but didn’t bother to move Dirk out beforehand. He fucked in slowly at first, but soon started moving even faster, his dick rubbing over Dirk’s already sensitive one. Squarewave whirred happily as he did so, and Dirk bit his lip, his dick threatening to spring to life again despite having cum only moments ago. Sawtooth kept fucking them roughly until Squarewave let out a small hoot and convulsed before falling back on the dyer. He stopped and pulled out, Dirk’s dick sliding out as well as he did so. The two smaller housemates lay in a pile on the dyer, Dirk breathing heavily and Squarewave huffing out bursts of steam again. Sawtooth pressed his closed mouth to both of their faces.

                “That- that wasn’t what I was expecting when you said I could see it.” Dirk managed as he sat up, turning to look at the Sawtooth, one eyebrow raised.

                “Is that a complaint?”

                “No, no.” Dirk muttered, hopping off the machine and moving to put his pants back on. “No complaints. Will you show me your blueprints now though?”

                Squarewave laughed, sitting up on the dyer and picking up his crotch plate. Sawtooth was unattaching his dick, wiping it off on a towel that was already in the dirty hamper. He tossed it back in after making sure that Squarewave was clean too before snapping their plates back into place.

                “It’s so messy with humans…” Sawtooth commented and Dirk smacked him on the arm, smirking.

                “Too bad.” He laughed, “I would have thought you’d be used to it by now.”

                “I could never get used to that, no.” Sawtooth replied.

                “You say that like it’ll never happen again…” Dirk said suspiciously.

                “I cannot know how the future will go, Dirk.” Sawtooth said as he turned to put the rest of the dirty clothing into the washing machine that had previously been forgotten about. Squarewave jumped off the machine a moment later and the two bots shared a knowing look that Dirk didn’t really like.

                “Am I missing something here?” Dirk asked, looking between the two of them.

                “I won’t be back again before the game.” Sawtooth finally confesed after a moment of silence stretched a little too long between the the three of them.

                “You….” Dirk started to say, but found he couldn’t form the words. They kept getting jumbled up on his tongue.

                “I will make it back before you enter the medium.” Sawtooth said, “And Squarewave will be here with you until then.”

                “Yeah, I know… it’s just…” Dirk looked at the smaller robot, who was whirring nervously next to him. “No, you’re right. We’ll wait for you here.”

                “Good. Now, come see the blueprints.” Sawtooth said, in a tone that told Dirk this conversation was over and done with for good.

                He tried not to let himself be swallowed up by the waves of sadness that rolled over him. He would enjoy their last night together for the time being. He’d see Sawtooth soon, they both would. The game didn’t start for another couple of months, but he resigned to his fate in the waiting game long ago. This is just one more thing he’d have to wait for. He tried not to act too upset about it as the three of them made their way back into the apartment and sat down at the futon to review Squarewave’s genital schematics and the three of them enjoyed their last evening together for a while. Dirk only hoped they’d have time to relax before the game started when Sawtooth came back. He really could only hope, though. He had some idea of what they were in store for, but not very much. He settled down and allowed himself to forget about it for now.


End file.
